


mind on the money, money on the mind

by cosmicwoosan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spitroasting, jongho is tired of everyone, yunho drinks too much lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: The stage is their domain, the pole is their weapon, (the bar is his sanctuary), and the club is their kingdom.In other words, it's Jongho and the seven strippers.





	1. pour it up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things before we get into this:  
-all of the members except Jongho are strippers  
-they're all gay in some way  
-this fic contains explicit gay smut between members so if that's not your thing then this is not your fic  
-the relationships in the tags are the "main ones," but they pretty much all mess around with each other  
-this fic is pov-alternating. each *** represents a new pov, while each - represents the same pov, just at a different point in time  
-this is quite an unrealistic depiction of a strip club so please be mindful of that lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "throw it up, throw it up  
watch it all fall out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains alcohol, dom/sub elements, name-calling, handjobs, blowjobs, some deepthroating, the like :)

“Cheers!”

Hongjoong watches in amusement as seven middle-aged men in gray business suits clink their glasses together, seemingly celebrating, probably a profitable business deal or something. Maybe one of them got divorced and is really happy about it. Maybe it's a bachelor party. Maybe one of them came out of the closet. Hongjoong doesn't necessarily care, as long as the money from these wealthy businessmen's pockets stuff up his wallet tonight.

He's sure that Yunho and San would be all over them if they weren't already occupied at another table. He knows he has to act quickly, or his fellow dancers will quite literally pounce on them.

Standing up from his designated spot at the bar, he makes his way over to the table, being sure to sway his hips as he goes. He's glad he picked out one of his best outfits for tonight: a shiny black leather thong coupled with a red [corset](https://www.yandy.com/Lavish-Red-Lace-Corset.php) with black lace accents around the torso, and thigh high stiletto [boots](https://www.sinfulshoes.com/collections/thigh-high-boots/products/6-stiletto-platform-thigh-bootkiss-3000) to top it all off. His makeup matches his outfit perfectly as well; he's grateful that Seonghwa, though reserved, is well-rounded in the makeup realm, and did his makeup to accentuate the colors even more: a simple winged eyeliner, a touch of silver glitter eyeshadow, and bright, cherry-red lipstick.

Cherry. It's fitting.

“Hello, fellas,” Hongjoong purrs as he snakes a hand down on of the men's chests from behind.

One of the men wolf-whistles at him as he bends over, resting his chin on the man's shoulder, further lowering his hands down the man's torso. He still doesn't know what this man looks like, but it's all part of the fun.

“Well hello there, beautiful,” one of them says with a disgusting grin. “What can we call you?”

“You may call me Cherry,” Hongjoong tells him, standing up and removing his hands from the man's body. “What's the occasion?”

“My buddy here,” one of the men says as he throws his arm around a bald man's shoulders, “just got a promotion! We're here to celebrate!”

Hongjoong wants to scoff, but he refrains, simply taking careful steps around the table, getting a good look at all of their faces. Out of all of them, he thinks two of them are attractive, three of them are too old for his taste, and the remaining two are definitely sleeping with other men instead of their wives. He thinks the ones of the last option are his best bet for tonight.

The bald man, however, is the one with the promotion. Older, but probably has the most cash. Plus, his coworkers are the ones celebrating with him, possibly meaning he could earn even _more _money from them. If he can get this man in for a private dance, he's sure his wallet will be overflowing by the end of the night.

Smirking, Hongjoong saunters over to the bald man's side, placing one hand down on the table and leaning into it. “So you're in the big leagues now?” Hongjoong asks, hooking a finger under the man's chin.

The man has a panicked look in his eyes, as if he wasn't expecting Hongjoong's skinship, but it's one of the things Hongjoong does best. The regulars know this, and these men definitely aren't regulars, as Hongjoong doesn't recognize them. Baldy nods, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows nervously.

“Oh, no need to be nervous, honey,” Hongjoong coos, crouching down so he's eye-level with this man. “What's your name, darling?”

“Just call me Jae.”

“Alright, Jae,” Hongjoong hums, bending over once more. He notices the way the other men's eyes follow his ass, smiling to himself as he does. “Can I interest you in a dance?”

Jae glances at the rest of his colleagues. Some nod encouragingly, some make some sort of head motion in a different direction. Hongjoong eyes immediately track where they're motioning to.

It's Yeosang, by himself, at a vacant table with a pole smack dab in the center. He's simply holding it, walking around it in circles, occasionally doing a little spin. Other than that, it just looks like he's in his own little world. He looks really good tonight, though; he has a feather theme going on, completely shirtless with a black feather boa-slash-collar tied around his neck, a pair of thigh-hugging, half see-through trunks, and his favorited pair of fishnet stockings. Around his ankles are matching black-feathered anklets, complete with a pair of black [platforms](https://www.amiclubwear.com/shoes-heels-plsr-sky-309clearblackpat.html) with a transparent heel.

“Ah, him?” Hongjoong questions. “I can get him over here for you if you'd like. Both of us could dance for all you lovely gentlemen.”

Hongjoong silently prays that Yeosang accepts. He knows that Yeosang is a bit more… high-class when it comes to his choices. He likes the young, attractive people, just like him. Luckily for him, his mysterious aura and silent seductiveness lures all sorts of people in, from the beautiful to the not-so-beautiful, from the middle-class to the loaded, young to old, you name it. Everyone is attracted to Yeosang. Too bad Yeosang has to be so picky.

Hongjoong knows that Yeosang already makes plenty of cash. Even though he might not dance for as many people as the Unholy Trinity does, the people he does pick end up paying him a lot more because he's just _that good. _If Yeosang weren't so picky, his locker backstage would be flooding.

“Would you, now?” the first man questions.

Hongjoong nods. “Give me one second, gentlemen.” He leaves them with a flirtatious smile, which instantly turns upside down as soon as his face is out of their sight. Still, he makes sure to cock his hip out with every step he takes.

***

Yeosang likes calm nights like these. He works five days a week as a full-time exotic dancer. He’s there every Friday and Saturday, the busiest nights, and then Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Tuesdays are a particularly slow day for some reason.

He's leisurely spinning around a lonesome pole, head and body languidly rocking to the off-beats of the music, when he sees Hongjoong approaching him, which is a rare sight. “Yeosang,” Hongjoong calls, “those men over there would like a dance from us.”

Yeosang glances up to see a table of seven men, all wearing similar-looking suits. He assumes them to be wealthy businessmen or lawyers of some sort, but they all look pretty skeezy to him. Though he can't hear them clearly, he can imagine the jarring sound of their obnoxious cackling, drunkenly joking over something really stupid.

“Look, Yeosang, I know you're all high-class and everything, but I'm sure those guys are _loaded,_” Hongjoong says.

Yeosang looks at Hongjoong, then back at the table. “Who's the center of attention?” he asks indifferently.

“Bald guy. His name's Jae.”

“Gross.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes but stands his guard. Yeosang knows he wants to cross his arms and stick his hip out, a sassy habit of his, but he can't do that, not when there are customers around. “Come on, Yeosang. I’m trying to get him in a private dance. If you dance with me for all of them, I'll take him in private.”

“You're too easy, Joong,” Yeosang says, stepping down from the table.

“And you're too picky, Sang,” Hongjoong retorts playfully. “But hey, at least I'm not San.”

Yeosang can't help but chuckle. “You got that right.”

“So you'll do it?” Hongjoong asks, even though the two of them are already heading in the direction of the table with the awaiting men.

“Ain't the answer obvious?” Yeosang says, smirking.

As soon as they reach the table, Yeosang squats down next to one who doesn't look too bad. “My friend tells me you lovely gentlemen would like a dance from us.”

“Your friend is absolutely right,” one of them says, cracking a smile. Yeosang notices he has a gold tooth, which is both revolting and appealing at the same time. “What can we call you?”

“Anything, as long as it's sweet,” Yeosang tells them, already swinging his legs over to the pit in the center of the table. “To make it easier for tonight, feel free to call me Sugar. It seems like you, my friend—” He leans into the gold-toothed man's face, delicately holding his chin with two fingers, “—have had plenty of it in your lifetime.”

The entire group breaks out into laughter, including Mr. Gold Tooth. Yeosang smirks to himself. Somehow his savagery is part of his charm, and instead of people finding it insulting, they find it arousing. It certainly helps a lot with his sanity, knowing that as long as he finds a way to make his insults playful and flirty, he can get away with it. “For someone so sweet, you've got a sharp tongue,” Gold Tooth says. “I like it.”

“Glad you do. Cherry, are you ready?” Yeosang turns to see Hongjoong already in the pit, smiling at him.

“Let's do this, Sugar.”

***

Hongjoong is the one to start, immediately turning his attention towards Jae and completely ignoring whatever Yeosang is doing behind his back. He sits on the counter and extends his leg outward to rest it on Jae's shoulder. He grabs the edge of the counter as leverage before bringing his other leg up to Jae's other shoulder and bending both knees, effectively trapping Jae's head between his thighs. The man next to him lets out a cheer, and Hongjoong feels some notes hitting his thighs. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, he grinds his hips upwards, rubbing his crotch against Jae's face. With each motion, he can feel more fluttering around him.

Releasing Jae from his grasp, he turns his attention to the man next to him, the one who's been graciously throwing him the notes. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Call me Jihwan."

"I like you, Jihwan. You're quite generous," Hongjoong says, biting his tongue seductively.

"What else can I say? You're fucking gorgeous." Jihwan gets bold then, as Hongjoong feels the man's hand trailing along his hairless calf, stroking it up and down and barely reaching his thigh.

Hongjoong huffs and rolls over, knocking Jihwan's hand away but displaying his ass right in front of his face. He arches his back, giving his hips a little shake as he says, "Touch me here."

Hongjoong can't hear it over the bass of the music, but Jihwan inhales sharply before grabbing both of Hongjoong ass cheeks, squeezing them firmly. His hands are rough against his baby-smooth skin. "There you go," Hongjoong says, rocking his ass back in encouragement.

He continues his fluid movements, grinding down on the counter and wiggling his ass in Jihwan's face as he checks in on Yeosang. His fellow stripper has his legs in a similar position as Hongjoong had before, spread over one of the men's shoulders as he leans back and shakes his thighs. Hongjoong doesn't know _how _his thighs are so bouncy, considering they might as well be sticks, but that just adds to his charms. The men surrounding him definitely seem to enjoy it, though, as they toss notes all over him.

"Fucking gorgeous," Jihwan repeats, giving Hongjoong's ass a powerful slap. "And look at that little cherry. It's perfect for you," he says, referring the tiny tattoo Hongjoong had gotten when he first started out, a pair of twin cherries shaded in a deep red. As soon as he'd picked his name, he'd gone straight to the tattoo parlor his friend owned and asked for a tattoo to commemorate the occasion.

"Bet you'd wanna pop it, huh?" Hongjoong teases, throwing his ass back even further. "Little late to that, sadly."

Jihwan spanks him again, chuckling. Hongjoong giggles, carefully sliding off of the counter and over to Yeosang, whose head is now upside down from how far he's leaning back. The two lock eyes, and Hongjoong bends down, catching Yeosang's lips in a surprise kiss.

"Fuck yeah! Get it!" one of the men hollers, and Hongjoong can feel the notes flying around him.

To Hongjoong's surprise, Yeosang's tongues slithers into his mouth, swirling around his own as Yeosang grabs the back of his head and tugs at his cherry locks. Hongjoong runs his hands over Yeosang's bare chest, fingers lingering over his nipples, and he feels Yeosang groan into his mouth.

When he pulls away, Yeosang's entire mouth is painted over by his smeared lipstick. He imagines his mouth is the same way.

"These guys are fucking wild," Hongjoong hears one of them say, and he smirks to himself.

They obviously haven't been met by the Unholy Trinity yet.

Although being rained on is definitely a huge plus, Hongjoong keeps his eye on the prize: Jae. While he has to split the table's money with Yeosang, all of the money he'd earn during a private dance goes to him. He sneaks a peek back at the bald man, who's watching the two of them with ravenous eyes. He makes sure to smile and wink at him before turning back to Yeosang, grabbing his ass and pressing their crotches together. He sways his hips back and forth as he bends his knees, dropping his ass low as he mouths at Yeosang's chest. Yeosang's hand finds its way back into Hongjoong's hair, pulling it slightly.

Hongjoong is surprised to say the least. For the entirety of the time both of them have worked at the club, they've never actually danced together, or _done _anything together, for that matter. Hongjoong has always seen Yeosang as intimidating, as many of the other dancers here do, all except Seonghwa.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa get along, as do Seonghwa and Yeosang, but Hongjoong has never gotten around to doing anything with him. They've had passing conversations, but nothing further. Which is why, down on his knees and tonguing at Yeosang's torso, Hongjoong is pleasantly surprised.

A new song begins, signaling the end of the table dance. "How was it, boys?" Yeosang asks as Hongjoong gets back to his feet.

The men are still cheering, coming down from the excitement. Jihwan stands up, flicking one last fat stack of notes at them. "You two are the real deal," he says. He glances down at Jae. "And... I think my friend here is very interested."

Hongjoong looks at the bald man expectantly, hoping that _he _was the one who caught his eye, not Yeosang. Don't get him wrong, Yeosang is lovely and an amazing dancer, but he wants all of Jae (and his money) to himself tonight.

Yeosang taps him on the shoulder and leans in. "He's all yours, babe. Don't worry, I'll handle the money," he murmurs, bending down to gather the money piled at their feet.

Hongjoong smiles, making a mental note to thank him later before strutting over to Jae.

"Interested in a private dance?" Hongjoong asks.

Jae nods with a suddenly confident grin. Hongjoong mirrors it, taking his hand as he steps out of the pit and leads Jae into the back lounge.

***

"Give it up for all our amazing dancers tonight!"

The crowd of patrons cheer, letting out all sorts of whoops and whistles. San sits up in his client's lap, grinning at them. "Did you enjoy, sweetie?" he asks.

His client, a thirty-something-year-old man, sighs as his blissed-out expression seems to answer the question for him. "I'll take that as a yes." He picks up his handkerchief from the man's lap, tucking it back into his thong. The man stands up to follow San out of the lounge.

San had managed to squeeze five dances out of this guy. He wasn't too unattractive, and his hands were soft, unlike most of his male suitors. However, each time he asked if the man wanted to continue for another dance, he looked reluctant, so San decided for himself that five was enough and cut it off there. As much as he likes his money, he's pretty sure he wouldn't want to blow it all on a stripper (if he weren't one, of course).

The man doesn't say a word to San as he follows him out. San sends an encouraging smile to Hongjoong, who's leading an older-looking bald man into one of the closed-off booths. He figures Hongjoong must really be into this guy to take him back there.

"It was fun, sweetie. Thank you," San says to the man before wandering away, leaving the man to wherever he decides to go next. For his wallet's sake, San hopes he leaves the club altogether.

"Ten minutes, I'm gonna need Lucifer up on center stage!" the DJ calls.

San sighs to himself, striding over to the bar for a drink to unwind before taking center stage. Jongho, the exasperated bartender, immediately frowns at the sight of the club's wildest dancer having a seat at his bar. "Pour me a drink, would you?"

"Say 'please' now and again, would you?" Jongho counters, already pulling out a glass.

"Dearest Jongho, you work too hard," San says playfully. "Did you restock the flavored vodka? You know I hate plain."

Jongho inhales deeply, attempting to hold back his frustrations as he pours San a shot of watermelon vodka. "Yes, _dear. _I did."

"Yay!" San grabs the glass and downs the shot in one go, swallowing it with little difficulty.

"Shouldn't you not be drinking before you take center stage?" Jongho asks.

"It's just to unwind a little bit," San tells him. "Besides, the last time I had a drink was like, an hour ago."

Jongho rolls his eyes. "Where's your little posse?"

"They're off doing their own thing, duh. I don't control them," San says.

"If Wooyoung were here, he'd probably be glued to your hip," Jongho comments, his eyes widening in instant regret at his remark.

San smirks. "Oh, he is most nights. He can't get enough of me, after all. God, Jongho, he really knows how to move his hips, both here and—"

"Please, for the love of god, shut the fuck up," Jongho interjects, causing San to burst out in laughter.

"I'll save you the gory details of the absolutely filthy sex we have almost every other night for the sake of your sanity," San says with a bright smile. "Until next time, dearest Jongho. Which will probably be in another hour." He laughs to himself all the way backstage, until he sees Seonghwa there on his break.

Even though he can't stand Seonghwa and Seonghwa can't stand him, he has to admit, Seonghwa is ridiculously attractive. He's pretty sure that if Seonghwa didn't hate him so much, he would try to make a move.

(Even though Jongho can't stand him, he doesn't plan on making any moves on the asexual bartender, so he's completely okay with bothering him).

The only times he and Seonghwa interact are if Seonghwa does his makeup or if they're on center stage together. He swears Seonghwa puts up an invisible ruler between them, making sure that he's at least X amount of meters away from him at all times. That way, customers are occupied with either or, and don't request them to do a table dance together.

He's pretty sure Seonghwa would rather drown in five hundred gallons of straight vodka than do a table dance with him.

If there are no makeup artists available, Seonghwa will act as one. He's done makeup for all of them at some point. San has noticed that he's particularly fond of Hongjoong and Yeosang, which doesn't surprise him in the slightest. Hongjoong is an amicable person in general who gets along with everybody, and Yeosang is almost a direct copy of him: snobbish, picky, and ominously sexy.

Seonghwa is sipping a glass of what looks to be whiskey when San enters the backstage locker room. He avoids eye contact, knowing that Seonghwa wouldn't be interested in talking to him anyway. He tends to himself, straightening out his studded collar and switching his pumps for his favorite pair of thigh-high platform [boots](https://www.funkypair.com/557-olivia-5-inch-chunky-heel-lace-up-thigh-high/) with five inch heels. Maybe six, maybe seven. San doesn't pay attention to the length of the heel; he's pretty sure he could walk in ten inch heels if he really wanted to.

He's lacing them up when he hears Seonghwa clear his throat. "You're going for those tonight?"

San glances up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What, my boots?"

"Yeah."

San waits for him to elaborate, but he doesn't. "Well, yeah, obviously. What about it?" he asks unintentionally coldly.

Seonghwa stares at his glass, not even sparing one look at San as he says, "They look good on you."

The unexpected compliment makes San's heart beat a little faster. "Oh, um, thanks."

San is about to compliment Seonghwa on his look as well, a burgundy [fishnet crop top](https://www.yandy.com/Lycra-Industrial-Fishnet-Long-Sleeves-T-shir.php) that does absolutely nothing to shield his nipples and a pair of black high-waisted booty shorts that flatter his non-existent ass and thin, graceful legs, when he remembers how disdainful Seonghwa feels towards him for whatever reason. Sure, they're complete opposites in terms of their... choices, but in the end, they're both strippers, they both shake their ass for a living, and they both get off on it.

(And even though Seonghwa's ass is definitely not as voluptuous as Wooyoung's, he'd still tap it if the opportunity rises).

"So you're on in a few?" Seonghwa asks.

"Y-Yeah," San replies, still confused as to why Seonghwa is talking to him.

"You'll kill it tonight," the elder says with a tiny smile. The corner of his mouth is barely turned up, but San can see it.

He chuckles. "Thanks, Hwa."

Turning his attention back to his boots, San extends his legs out, checking them out from all angles. He doesn't wear them often, but when he does, he makes a _lot _of money. They're one of his favorites, yet he hasn't gotten around to being fucked in them yet, which he has filed under "fantasies that haven't come true but definitely should have by now." He _knows _he looks hot in them, yet no one's made an effort to fuck him in them, not even Wooyoung, which is a surprise.

And here's the thing: San doesn't like to work, he likes to _make _people work. He wants someone to see him in these boots, shove him up against a wall and tell him how sexy he looks in them, and fuck him right there. He wants someone to push him face-first against said wall and hold his leg up all the way out as they fuck him. He wants to be fucked so hard in them that he can't walk in _any _pair of shoes for the next few days.

Maybe that's why he doesn't wear them that often. Nobody gives him the attention he craves when he does.

But now he's hard at the thought of it.

As appealing as it is to customers, San hates being hard when he's on center stage. He knows how to work the pole, and an erection in his racy underwear does nothing but impede his abilities. Trying to squeeze your thighs around a metal pole when there's a pole of a different variety standing straight and tall in your practically non-existent undergarments is a challenge to say the least. San's done it a couple times because it had been unavoidable. He did make a few extra notes those nights, but at the cost of his comfort and with the addition of some very blue balls.

"What's wrong?" Seonghwa asks.

"Huh?"

"You sighed."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

San hadn't even realized it. "So what's wrong?" Seonghwa presses.

"Nothing," San replies, silently praying that his boner will go down in the four minutes he has left before he takes center stage. He presses his thighs together in an attempt to hide himself from Seonghwa.

"Mm," he hums, fingers tapping away at the glass in his hand. "I'm not an idiot, San. I've been here a lot longer than you have."

"Two months isn't a lot," San mutters.

"In a place like this, it is," Seonghwa says simply, setting his glass down on the side table. He stands, his pumps giving him five more inches of pure dominant power, and wanders over to where San is sitting, whose legs are pressed together, wearing five or six or seven inch heels, but looking like a turtle hiding from an oncoming car. "Tell me, _dearest San_, what's wrong?"

San's eyes widen at the name. Nobody calls him dear. He's usually the one calling other people dear. But Seonghwa stands towering over him, looking at him like he's a piece of fresh meat in the middle of the ocean, and suddenly, he can't find it in him to refute it. He keeps his gaze down at his boots.

"Since when is shameless Sanie so shy?" Seonghwa questions, suddenly grabbing a fistful of San's hair and pulling it upwards.

"Ow! What the fuck?" San exclaims, but the sensation of his hair being pulled is sending all the wrong and unhelpful signals straight to his dick.

"There we go. Back to normal. Well, maybe not completely." Seonghwa smirks as he sticks one of his legs in between San's calves, nudging his thighs open. San barely struggles to close them again. He can't, not when the pressure from having his hair pulled on is making him even harder. "Aha, there's the problem."

"F-fuck you, Seonghwa," San spits, eyes turned away but dick throbbing in his underwear.

"You fucking wish," Seonghwa retaliates, an amused tone laced under his baritone voice.

"So what, you're gonna make fun of me for getting hard?" San asks, scowling. He finally looks up at Seonghwa, who's staring down at him with one of his most intense expressions. It takes a lot for him not to cower under Seonghwa's glare. Bravely, he shuffles his hips forward, his crotch now dangerously close to Seonghwa's leg. "There. I'm hard. Make fun of me."

Seonghwa just chuckles. "I wasn't going to make fun of you. However, I am curious as to what made you like this."

San's frown deepens. Out of all the times Seonghwa could have interacted with him, why _now, _and why like _this_? When he's basically fully hard, a few minutes away from going on center stage, and completely vulnerable?

"Wouldn't you like to know," San snarls.

"Ah. I see." Seonghwa is still smirking, that devious half-smile of his that confuses the fuck out of San, and San thinks that maybe if Seonghwa talked to him more, maybe he could tell what the older is thinking.

But no. It's all one bit mystery, hidden behind a flat ass and eyes so ungodly they could take virginities.

"What," San says.

"I figured it out," Seonghwa states.

"Figured what out?"

"That you're a complete fucking _brat_."

San's breath hitches in his throat, but before he can respond, Seonghwa pulls on his hair harder, tilting his head back, and leans in. San can feel his breath on his face, whiskey-sweet and spiked with temptation. He swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. "And I bet my flat ass you were thinking about someone putting you in your place."

Normally, San would laugh at Seonghwa's self-inflicted insult, but Seonghwa has him in a position that sends him to space. _Sub_space, that is. It's why he almost _never _lets anybody pull his hair, not even Wooyoung. He's losing his composure, he's rock hard, and he _still _has to be on stage in about three minutes.

He's fucked.

(At least, not yet).

***

"Have you seen Hongjoong?"

The voice is vaguely familiar, Yunho thinks. "Hellooo, earth to Yunho?"

"What?"

"Oh my god, Yunho, are you drunk?" the voice asks.

"What? Abso-_hic!_-lutely not!"

"You're drunk."

Yunho snorts with laughter. "Okay, maybe."

The unidentified person sighs. "Jongho really needs to stop giving you drinks."

"He didn't! Ha, I had Yeosangie get me some earlier. Hongjoong gave me his. And... I think Seonghwa gave me some too."

"You think?"

"I don't know, maybe," Yunho giggles.

"Yunho, are you okay? Do I have to call you an Uber?"

Yunho frowns. "No! Come on man, the night's almost over. I made sooo much today! Um, wait." He looks up from the floor to see (a very blurry) Mingi standing in front of him. "Oh, Mingi! It's you! I was wondering who you were."

"Jesus Christ." Mingi pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head, one hand on his hip. "Yunho, it's a Tuesday night. You're really drunk. Just go home."

"But I wanna watch Sanie perform!" Yunho protests, pouting. "He looks so good tonight, doesn't he?"

Mingi cracks a smile then, still shaking his head as he takes a seat at the stool next to his friend. "When doesn't he look good?"

"Touché."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen and my non-binary friends, please welcome, Lucifer!"

Yunho cheers as loudly as his parched throat allows him, clapping his hands as he lets his tired head rest on Mingi's shoulder. Mingi applauds along with him, still shaking his head. San struts out onto the stage, in his _thigh high platform boots. _The world might be a bit fuzzy, but Yunho _knows _those boots, the ones that lace all the way up to the thigh, add ten pounds to his legs, and make him look fucking ridiculously hot.

"Wow." Mingi lets out a whistle. "Wonder why he chose those for a _Tuesday._"

"Yeah," Yunho mumbles, suddenly feeling a little more sober as he watches San wipe down the pole, biting his lip as he does so.

Yunho has seen San in those boots before, but he doesn't wear them often for some reason. He thinks he's seen San wear them maybe twice in the entirety of the time they've worked together. But like Mingi mentioned, why _Tuesday _of all nights?

The song starts up, and San immediately mounts the pole, hauling himself up and flipping over, his legs spread into a V. A classic yet powerful move that is one of San's staples, but the boots make it all the more alluring. The pole spins, taking San with it. With his legs spread wide open, Yunho can see it _all._

"Holy shit," he says to himself.

"Yunho, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mingi asks.

Yunho nods.

San is _hard._

"Jesus _Christ,_" Mingi repeats, his voice hoarse. "That's a sight you rarely see."

The last time San had been hard on stage was because Wooyoung decided to be a little shit and tease him backstage. Yunho remembers it very clearly, as he hadn't been drunk at the time, surprisingly; Wooyoung had been grinding down on San's lap, his face buried in his neck, and San, being an arrogant dickhead, thought he'd be okay for the performance.

Note: he wasn't.

Wooyoung didn't show up the next two days.

But this time around, Yunho can't believe his eyes. San is _rock hard. _His dick outline is completely visible, and as he spins around the pole, Yunho is pretty sure he can see the tip of it poking out of his thong, but it might be the alcohol.

It has to be the alcohol.

"Wonder what got him like that," Mingi says.

San lowers himself from the pole and crawls onto the floor over to some of the customers sat at the center stage. With his legs still spread, he ruts against the dance floor, his body moving in sharp, fluid motions. His hard-on is literally hitting the floor, and Yunho can't help but assume that the friction is driving San crazy, judging by the slightly pained expression on his face. He's already sweating, Yunho notices, and he's only just started.

A group of well-groomed men get up from a nearby table to migrate over to the center stage. Yunho had noticed them earlier and wanted to approach them, but he'd been occupied at another reserved table for a lovely lady's bachelorette outing, and once he'd finished, Hongjoong and Yeosang had already made their way there. He'd patted himself on the shoulder, telling him that he'd definitely get the rich ones next time, and took himself to the bar for a drink.

Ah. That must have been what did him in.

It all starts coming back to him. Yeosang and Hongjoong had gotten him drinks at the beginning of the night. Seonghwa treated him to whiskey. He'd somehow managed to convince Jongho to give him one. Or two.

How the hell did he get so drunk after only a couple drinks? He must have had more, but he can't remember for the life of him.

"Yunho, _look._"

Yunho blinks at Mingi's sudden direction, his focus returning to San, whose ass is now spread against one of the gentlemen's faces. He wiggles it, grinding up and down and in all sorts of directions, his dick still finding friction against the floor. The man grabs at San's cheeks, somehow spreading them even wider, and spanks him. San's eyes are squeezed shut, head completely limp against the floor with his hands right by them, and mouth slightly open.

"No way," Yunho says.

"What?"

"He's in subspace."

"He's what?"

"Subspace," Yunho reiterates. "San's in subspace. There's no way. Oh my god."

"Care to elaborate?" Mingi says, subconsciously throwing an arm around him.

"You see his face right now? Eyes closed, looks kinda in pain. Basically face down ass up?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, have you not fucked San yet?"

Mingi shakes his head. "Well, no. We've given each other head, though."

"Oh. Well, basically, if you manage to out-dom San, he goes into complete subspace. Kinda loses his sense of self. Looks like he's not completely _there, _y'know what I mean? It doesn't happen often. I think out of all the times we've fucked, I managed to get him into subspace once. But anyways, yeah, he looks like he's in subspace right now."

"He seems to be performing fine," Mingi observes, watching as San rolls onto his back and wraps his legs around the customer's head, practically shoving his erection into the man's face. "Seems as enthusiastic as ever."

"Well, duh," Yunho says. "He can still function in subspace, and since he's performing, he kinda has to. But you and I both know, he _never _looks like that when he performs. Am I right?"

Mingi nods. "Someone got him into subspace," Yunho thinks aloud. "How the hell—"

"Yo." Jongho appears suddenly, popping his head in between Yunho and Mingi's. "Is San alright up there?"

"Yunho says he's in subspace," Mingi tells him.

"What space?"

"Subspace. You wouldn't know anything about it,"

Jongho scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know. Isn't that a BDSM thing?"

"Shhh. I'm trying to watch San," Yunho interrupts, silencing both of them.

The man has his hands on San's torso as he thrusts upwards into the air. Yunho can see the man's fingers raking down San's skin, something that he _knows _sends San even further into subspace when he's already in it. The poor stripper rolls over onto his stomach again and slides back over to the pole, the man leaving one last slap on San's calf before he goes. Grabbing it, he squats down, his hips and ass moving to every beat of the fast-paced song.

"The tip of his dick is poking out," Jongho states. "Is that allowed?"

So it wasn't the alcohol.

"I... I don't know. Is it, Yunho?" Mingi asks.

Yunho shrugs. It's never happened before as far as he knows. "No clue. Let's keep watching."

With one hand higher on the pole and the other one on the lower end, San hoists himself up, legs twisting around the metal beam and letting it rotate, spinning him around upside down as his silver hair dangles from his head. The amount of notes being tossed on stage is absolutely ludicrous. From every direction, Yunho sees endless streams of notes being thrown up on stage, all fluttering down around him, creating a sea of money that, in the end, will all go into San's bank account.

"Guys," a familiar voice speaks up.

"Oh, Hongjoong! Where were you?" Mingi asks as the tiny stripper joins them at the bar.

"Getting a couple dances out of this really rich dude," Hongjoong says with a cheeky grin. "But I see San's having a good time up there. People are really generous tonight. And wow, even the gentlemen from earlier moved over to see him."

"Did you just get out?" Yunho asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"San's hard."

"He's _what_?" Hongjoong exclaims.

"That's why everyone's watching him," Yunho explains. "He's hard as fuck up there."

"Seriously? San hates being hard when he's on center stage!"

"According to Yunho, he's also in subspace," Mingi adds.

"No fucking way," Hongjoong says.

"Way."

"Who the hell got him into subspace?" Hongjoong asks, but as soon as the question arises, his eyes widen. "Oh hell no. No way. Absolutely no way."

"What?" Yunho and Mingi say simultaneously.

Hongjoong casts his gaze up at San, who is now very obviously glistening with sweat under the multicolored spotlights. He has his back to the pole, still holding onto it with his hands above his head. He tilts his head back, his eyes still closed as he spreads his legs and swiftly closes them while thrusting upwards, repeating the motions to the beat of the song. "Well, who's the only one who can out-dom San around here who is currently not present?"

Yunho glances around the club, searching for the possible contenders. It's Wooyoung's day off (and there's absolutely no way he could ever get San into subspace), so he's off the list. He sees Yeosang standing off to the side in one of the corners, arms crossed but watching San intently. There's Hongjoong and Mingi right beside him, which leaves...

"_Seonghwa_?" Yunho screeches, his voice somehow resonating louder than the music. Several heads turn towards him at the surprise exclamation, but only for a split second.

His fellow dancers pay no mind to Yunho shouting out Seonghwa's real name. They're too bewildered to care. "It's the only possibility," Hongjoong says with a melodramatic sigh.

"Doesn't Seonghwa hate him and vice versa?" Mingi questions aloud.

"Seonghwa doesn't hate anybody here," Hongjoong says almost defensively. "He's a bit aloof, yes, but he doesn't hate anybody."

"I never see them interact," Yunho says. "And San always goes on about how Seonghwa can't stand him and how he can't figure out exactly why."

"San's very high energy, quite clearly," Hongjoong says. "Seonghwa isn't. He's a lot more cool-headed, which is why I think he can get a little frustrated when San gets up to his little antics, but he doesn't hate him."

"So what, then? How did Seonghwa get San into subspace?" Jongho's voice startles Yunho; he'd almost forgotten the bartender was listening in.

Hongjoong shrugs. "Beats me. I was in the lounge, and I'm sure nobody else saw San before he came on stage."

At a loss for responses, the group watches the remainder of San's performance in silence. Towards the end of the song, he's on his knees, back arched and ass up as he slides forward, his nails skimming the floor. As the song ends and bleeds into the next, he gracefully regains his composure, back stiffening as he stands. Though his bulge is still present, the erect outline of his penis isn't.

"Guess he calmed down," Mingi says, standing up from his seat.

"Give it up for Lucifer, everybody!"

The crowd erupts in cheers and hollers, continuing to throw bills even as San struts off stage. As people calm down, a few waitresses begin collecting money from the floor, sifting the notes into bags to give to San later. The onlookers turn their attention back to each other's conversations now that center stage is vacant, but Yunho continues watching as something very peculiar unfold before his eyes.

As one of the waitresses is scooping up the money, she stops abruptly, wide, panicked eyes darting around the club as if seeking assistance. Her hand is splayed out wide open as she gives it a vigorous shake, her face scrunched in what Yunho sees as discomfort and slight horror. Another waitress rushes to her side and assesses her hand, and that's when Yunho catches on.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. Oh, no no no."

"What?" Hongjoong says, eyes landing on the scene Yunho is watching.

"I think... San really _came _on stage."

***

San is furious. Fuming. Absolutely livid. Completely, understandably outraged.

"You!" he shouts, finger pointing accusingly at Seonghwa. "You did this!"

Seonghwa looks nothing less than smug at the accusation, simply smiling with a slight pout. "Did what?" he asks teasingly.

"You... you..."

Seonghwa stands, his pumps only making him a few centimeters taller than San, but he looks like nothing short of a skyscraper in comparison to how San feels right now. "Did _what_?"

Just then, the rattling of the beaded curtains startles both of them. They turn their heads to see Hongjoong and Mingi storming inside, followed closely behind by Yunho.

"You!" Hongjoong exclaims, pointing directly at San. "And _you_!" He turns his finger to Seonghwa. "What the _hell _is going on?"

San can't tell what the hell Hongjoong is feeling. It's as if both rage and lust is turning his tiny vessel of a body into a beacon of pure sexual frustration, turning his face beet-red and making him look even taller in his six-inch stilettos, despite being shorter than everyone in the room. "Seonghwa, what did you do?" he asks.

"Just wanted to have a little fun," Seonghwa says with a shrug.

"Well, have your fun _after _tonight ends," Hongjoong seethes. "Do you _know _what you did?"

"San was just about to tell me, actually."

All eyes turn to San, but he finds himself tongue-tied. He thinks he should just accept it at this point, that Seonghwa has him completely at his mercy.

"I... um..."

"He came on the stage," Yunho blurts, slurring his words slightly.

Seonghwa's smile creeps up on his face slowly, eventually transforming into full-blown laughter. "You're telling me _I _did that? Oh, please, spare me. I was nowhere near San when he decided to blow his load all over center stage. He did that on his own."

"You fucking—"

San lunges forward, only to be held back at a very fast-acting Mingi. He writhes in the taller one's arms, hot, embarrassed tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "You're such a fucking _prick, _Park Seonghwa!" he screams.

Seonghwa just continues laughing, arms crossed. "You'd love my prick, wouldn't you, _dear_?"

"Seonghwa, that's _enough,_" Hongjoong admonishes, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're taking this way too far. We're still at work, in case you forgot. If you're going to tease San, at least do it when we're not working."

Seonghwa finally stops laughing, his face softening and his mischievous smile turning upside down. San doesn't know _how _Hongjoong manages to rein Seonghwa in most of the time, but he's grateful to the tiny yet powerful being that is Kim Hongjoong for saving him... for now.

"The night's almost over," Hongjoong continues. "The club closes in thirty minutes. Can you guys get through the rest of the night without ripping each other's throats out?" He glances between the two of them expectantly.

San, finally still in Mingi's arms, continues to stare daggers at Seonghwa but gives a minuscule nod of the head. Seonghwa, now appearing a bit guilty, nods as well. "Thank you," Hongjoong sighs in relief, removing his hand from Seonghwa's shoulder as Mingi releases San from his hold.

Frowning, Hongjoong takes Seonghwa by the wrist. "Come on, Seonghwa. You two need to be apart for now." Seonghwa obliges, following Hongjoong out of the locker room.

As soon as Seonghwa leaves, San throws his head back and groans. "I... I need a drink."

"That makes two of us," Mingi says.

"And me!" Yunho chirps, but Mingi shakes his head adamantly.

"Absolutely not. You've had enough for the night."

Yunho pouts but doesn't argue, simply slumping against Mingi's body and letting out a fake sob. "Mingiii, get me a driiink," he drawls.

Mingi rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to San. "San, you've had a long night. I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind if you take the rest of the night to yourself. Relax, get yourself cleaned up. I'll get you a drink. What do you want?"

San plops down on the leather sofa and rubs at his temples. "Have Jongho make me a daiquiri or something. I need something sweet."

"I'll get Yeosang, then," Mingi says with a wink.

When San shows no reaction, Mingi nods, leaving the locker room and dragging a very unresponsive Yunho along with him.

-

Even though San had ended his final center stage performance of the night with a pair of sticky underwear and a deep-set grudge against Park Seonghwa, he also ended up with two bags full of cold hard cash.

"Wow," Mingi comments, "maybe you should jizz on stage more often."

"Shut up," San says, punching him lightly on the arm.

Mingi, now fully dressed and completely bare-faced, stands up and swings his backpack around his shoulder. "I'm heading out. You should really change and shower, dude."

San glances down at himself, still clad in his thigh-high boots and thong, sweaty and covered in dried semen. "I know. Just wanted to relax and enjoy my drink for a while," San says, tapping the empty glass. His eyes are starting to droop and his head is starting to spin a little too much for his liking. He's tired and a little drunk, and he just wants to go home. "Can you bring this back to Jongho for me?"

Mingi nods, taking the glass from San and offering him a small smile. "Rest easy, okay?"

"'Kay," San says, reclining back into the leather sofa and closing his eyes. He listens to Mingi's footsteps get farther and farther away, until he hears the door open and close. He sighs, letting his body go limp for a few minutes so his head can get itself together.

When he finally decides to head downstairs to shower, there's another body there, one that San was hoping he wouldn't see for the rest of the night. He grits his teeth, keeping his eyes down at the floor to avoid the gaze of Park Seonghwa as he tries to sneak past him without confrontation.

"San."

San stops in his tracks, biting his lip as resentment starts to bubble up in his chest again. He just wants to shower in peace for Christ's sake, but no, the very cause of his (sexual) frustrations is standing in the same room as him again, unattended, and most likely not as apologetic as he'd seemed earlier. He wishes Hongjoong would just magically appear and rope Seonghwa in again, but he's pretty sure the unofficial leader of the dancers at Club Treasure is clocked out for the night.

There's a hand on his shoulder that he's tempted to brush off. He stands rigidly, his jaw clenched as he tries not to give in. "San, look, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, whatever it was," Seonghwa says.

San considers his options. He really does. He wants to tell Seonghwa to fuck off and let him shower in peace. He wants to stick it to him, tell him that he never wants to interact with him ever again (though that would be a complete lie). He wants to be as bitter as he can possibly be.

He can't, though. He turns around, though his expression remains hostile. "I was just messing around with you, I swear. I didn't know it would... affect you so much," Seonghwa explains. "Wait a second, what even happened? Why _did _you come on stage?"

"You... I was, um," San stammers, searching for the least embarrassing way to explain himself. He doesn't even _want _to explain himself, but he's under Seonghwa's intense, powerful gaze again, reminding him of exactly what he wanted to forget. "Seonghwa, look, I—"

"You have a hair-pulling kink, I've figured that much out," Seonghwa says indifferently. "But did that _really _make you come on stage? Or was there something else?"

San finds himself at a loss for words again, his throat running dry, possibly from the alcohol, but probably due to the fact that Seonghwa is eyeing him dangerously, a look of blazing lust swirling around in those sinner-sweet brown eyes of his. His expression is so unreadable; San can't tell if he's truly apologetic or if there's some unspoken intention rolling around in his crafty, cunning mind.

"Tell me, San," Seonghwa goes on, inching forward and cornering San up against the tiled wall. San's body unwillingly trembles under Seonghwa's stance, realizing that no, Seonghwa isn't apologetic at all, but San is _tired. _He wants to surrender.

"I—"

San gasps when Seonghwa's fingers wrap around the top of his neck, just below his jaw, applying absolutely no pressure but provoking him nonetheless. He feels a familiar heat rising from his dick to his head, causing his eyes to roll back and his mind to spin. He feels like his legs could give out any minute now, and he wouldn't mind if Seonghwa didn't catch him.

In fact, he'd love to fall to the ground and be hauled back up by his hair, but there's no way he'd tell Seonghwa that.

"I was right, wasn't I? About you being a brat," Seonghwa hums, his face dangerously close to San's. "It's okay if you're not willing to admit it. I've had plenty of brats who refused to admit they were one until I got them to submit to me."

San is pretty sure he's visibly trembling at this point. It had always been obvious that Seonghwa is a dom, but San never paid any mind to it, not when he'd been pretty sure Seonghwa wanted nothing to do with him. Now, with his dick hardening and his head tumbling down to subspace, he knows the extent of it, and he doesn't want to fight it anymore.

"If you admit it, maybe I'll reward you," Seonghwa whispers against San's lips.

The mention of the word "reward" makes San whimper. He's embarrassingly hard now, and he has a feeling Seonghwa already knows this. He bucks his hips up, greedy for any sort of friction Seonghwa can offer him, but Seonghwa recedes, eyes still burning into him and lips daringly close to his. "Admit that you're a brat, and I'll reward you," Seonghwa reinforces.

"I... I'm a b-brat," San stutters, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm a huge fucking brat."

A demonic grin bursts onto Seonghwa's face, and he chuckles as he pulls away, grabs San by the hair, and forces him around, pinning his front against the shower room wall. "Good boy."

San whimpers, his dick throbbing now as it finds friction against the wall. Seonghwa doesn't relent, his fingers digging into San's scalp and pulling his hair, tilting his head back. San can't help the constant whines pouring out of his mouth, and he nearly screams when he feels Seonghwa's slender fingers slithering down his back, around his hip, eventually leading to his pained cock.

"Seonghwa, p-please," San cries, attempting to shuffle backwards against Seonghwa's crotch. "Want you to fuck me, _please._"

"Tch." Seonghwa shoves his hand into San's thong, grabbing his hard-on and tugging harshly. "You're such a desperate little slut."

"Y-yes, I am," San admits pitifully, still squirming in attempts to feel Seonghwa against his ass. Seonghwa squeezes his aching cock, extracting a both pained and pleasure scream from his neglected lips. Caught between thrusting forward for friction and backwards for Seonghwa's own cock, San writhes in Seonghwa's grasp. He throws his hands up against the wall, palms flat against the tiles as Seonghwa moves his hand up on his cock agonizingly slow.

San's cock throbs in Seonghwa's hand, already pathetically close, when he feels something warm press up against his ass. Seonghwa grips the base of San's dick as he grinds his own against the cleft of San's ass, leaving a trail of precome in its wake.

"Bold of you to admit it, but I'm not going to fuck you tonight," Seonghwa says. "However, if you come for me in the next minute, I'll reward you with mine." He releases the base, tugging it upwards and squeezing the tip, gathering the precome that's already spilling out. He strokes slowly, using San's abundant amount of precome as lubricant, sending San's head into a lust-filled frenzy as the muscles in his abdomen begin to tighten. Seonghwa continues to rut against his ass, his own fluids painting San's cheeks.

When Seonghwa gives San's hair a particularly hard yank, he cries out as his cock throbs, spewing come all over Seonghwa's fist. With each breath comes a strangled moan, echoing against the walls and vibrating in his own ears. Seonghwa strokes him through it, continuing to grind his dick against San's ass, his pace noticeably increasing at the peak of San's orgasm.

"Good boy," Seonghwa praises again. With his fingers still tangled in San's hair, he pushes San down to the ground.

San finds relief now that he doesn't have to stand on his heels anymore. He turns around enthusiastically, mouth already open and eyelids hooded. "Look at you, already so willing for me," Seonghwa says, taking hold of his cock and guiding it into San's mouth. "Put that filthy mouth of yours to use now, would you?"

San moans around Seonghwa's cock, which is a lot bigger than San had expected. Granted, he hasn't seen Seonghwa's cock until tonight, but now, it's hot in heavy in his mouth, the tip dangerously close to the back of his throat. He flattens his tongue, running it along the underside as Seonghwa thrusts shallowly in and out of his mouth. He buries both of his hands in San's hair, pulling on it gently and using it to push himself further into San's mouth.

"So dirty, San," Seonghwa grunts. "You've been wanting my cock for a while, haven't you? Because you're just a slutty little shit."

San hums, sending vibrations up Seonghwa's dick. "Ah, _right there_. God, San, your tongue," Seonghwa moans, pushing even further into his mouth. He gags around it, tears welling up in his eyes but arms limp by his sides. "Such a good little slut."

San lets his jaw go completely slack, making it easier for Seonghwa to slide in and out of his mouth, a mixture of saliva and precome dribbling out from the corners of his mouth. He curls his tongue around the length with each motion, gagging occasionally when Seonghwa pushes a little too deep.

He loves it.

"Fuck, San," Seonghwa groans, his hold on San's hair tightening. His pace quickens, thrusting in and out of San's mouth until all San can feel is the strain in his throat and the saliva gathering beneath his tongue. He feels some of it drip onto his bare thighs. "Gonna come in that pretty mouth of yours."

San moans helplessly around Seonghwa's hot length, glancing up to find the older man's head thrown back, biting his lip as he fills San's mouth with his load. He forces San's head down to the base, holding him there as hot come floods his mouth, leaving a bitter burn in his throat. San gags around it, fresh tears finally trickling down his face.

Seonghwa pants hard, hissing as he removes himself from San's mouth. San immediately coughs, causing Seonghwa's come and his saliva to dribble down his chin. Seonghwa chuckles weakly as he catches his breath, running his thumb along San's bottom lip. Instinctively, San's lips encase Seonghwa's finger in its heat, his tongue swirling around it.

"Sheesh, San," Seonghwa sighs, another mischievous smile sprouting on his face as he pulls his thumb away. "You might be my new favorite sub."

San coughs again. "'m not... not a sub," he rasps. "A brat. I'm a brat."

Seonghwa laughs, shaking his head. "When you're with me, Sanie _dear_, you're a full sub."

San wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning, but he knows wholeheartedly that what Seonghwa is saying is true.

When Seonghwa leaves him, he sits in a pool of his and Seonghwa's fluids for a solid three minutes before he finally drags himself into the shower, washing away the physical evidence of tonight's adventures.

It's when San is finished showering, body aching and throat burning, that he realizes how strange this whole night has been, leaving him sexually frustrated yet pleasantly confused.

***

"You really don't have to do this, you know," Yeosang says, staring down at the beautiful red-headed boy currently kissing down his stomach.

"I just wanted to thank you," Hongjoong replies with an amorous grin. "I made a lot tonight thanks to you. It's only fair."

Yeosang chuckles as he strokes Hongjoong's hair tenderly. The redhead mouths at the bulge in his underwear and rubs at his inner thighs, moaning softly as he does. "How have you never gotten around to doing this for me before?" Yeosang asks.

Hongjoong shrugs wordlessly, proceeding to lower Yeosang's trunks with his teeth. His erection springs free, and Hongjoong engulfs it in his mouth almost immediately, plump, cherry-red lips thick around it. "Fuck, Joongie. Your mouth is so pretty," Yeosang says, petting his hair affectionately.

Hongjoong swirls his tongue around the girth of it, bobbing his head as he licks away at it. Soft, tiny moans slip out of his mouth with each movement, his breath quickening and his head spinning with the desire to make Yeosang come. He runs his hands down Yeosang's sides, smiling internally when he feels Yeosang shudder beneath him. His cock twitches in his mouth, letting out a small amount of precome that leaves a salty yet pleasant taste on Hongjoong's tongue.

"You're something else, Hongjoong," Yeosang says, swiping his thumb along Hongjoong's cheek.

Hongjoong smiles but doesn't stop, closing his eyes as he increases the pressure of his tongue on Yeosang's dick, pressing it into the underside as he bobs his head. Bringing his hand up, he holds the bottom of it, stroking it in time with his mouth. Yeosang's head falls back against the leather seat of the car as he lets out an obscene moan, the grip in Hongjoong's hair unintentionally tightening.

Yeosang's dick is smudged with his lipstick, but it's one of the most arousing sights Hongjoong has ever seen. Yeosang's cock is gorgeous, just like him,covered in his lipstick and all his for the night. Hongjoong lets out a guttural moan as he flattens his tongue against the underside, licking it all the way to the top and flicking his tongue at the tip.

"Keep that up and I'll come," Yeosang says.

"That's what I had in mind," Hongjoong says matter-of-factly, smirking as he kisses down Yeosang's length.

Yeosang hums contently as Hongjoong sinks his mouth back down on his cock, resuming the same motions as before. With a firm, wet grasp on Yeosang's dick, Hongjoong moves his head with it, emitting lewd slurping sounds as his spit coats Yeosang's hard cock. He pulls off for a split second, his lips still lingering above it, just to say, "Want you to come in my mouth."

"I can do that," Yeosang chuckles as Hongjoong takes him back in his mouth.

Hongjoong can tell Yeosang is close when his cock stiffens, his thighs involuntarily twitching as more precome leaks into Hongjoong's mouth. It only encourages him, doubling his pace until he feels Yeosang pulsing in his mouth, come landing on his tongue and coating the walls of his mouth. He swallows around it, though some leaks out onto Yeosang's stomach.

Yeosang's body lazes, his eyelids drooping with both arousal and fatigue. Hongjoong licks his lips and smiles. "Don't worry about me, darling."

"You sure?" Yeosang asks.

"Next time, if you want," Hongjoong offers, giggling.

"I'll take you up on it."

Changing in a cramped backseat of a car is a struggle, but the two of them have done it plenty of times. When they finally manage to get dressed and hop into the front seats, Yeosang spots a very smug-looking Seonghwa strolling over to his cab. He throws his bag into the backseat and climbs in, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you think...?" Hongjoong questions.

"Hold on," Yeosang says, holding a hand up. "Let's see if San comes out."

It's a few minutes later when San exits the club, hair damp and bare-faced, but Hongjoong knows that his walk isn't his normal pompous strut this time around. He almost seems to be sulking as he gets into the cab.

"Shit. Do you think they fucked?" Yeosang questions.

"Probably not," Hongjoong says with a shrug. "Seonghwa doesn't like to fuck first thing. You know that, don't you?"

"I must've been special," Yeosang says slyly.

The two laugh together as Yeosang turns on the ignition and slowly pulls out of the parking lot of Club Treasure, leaving another night to be recorded in their storybook-like minds. Hongjoong watches the neon sign flicker out in the rearview mirror with fond eyes, smiling to himself and wondering what tomorrow night holds in store for him and his rowdy, wild, sex-crazed friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: cosmic_athena


	2. sex in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i may be bad  
but i'm perfectly good at it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a threesome, some deepthroating, some riding, and the like :)

"I mean, who the hell does he think he is?"

"San—"

"If you ask me, I totally could've out-dommed him if he didn't pull my hair."

"San, please—"

"He's got a nice dick, I'll admit that, but he's just so fucking infuriating and I swear one day I'll get around to fucking him so hard he won't want to dom anymore."

"San, that sounds lovely and all, but could you please focus on fucking _me _right now?"

San's hips come to a slow stop. "Sorry, Wooyoung. Just got a lot on my mind."

"I can tell," Wooyoung grits, the sheets balled up in his fists. "You're being a lot rougher tonight."

"Oh, sorry," San says, mindlessly sliding in and out of him agonizingly slow. "You want me to stop?"

"Absolutely not, but I'd love for you to shut the fuck up about Seonghwa," Wooyoung quips as he rocks backwards against San's cock, wordlessly begging him to continue.

San grins, grabbing Wooyoung's hips and thrusting forward with a now conscious force, making him cry out. "Fuck, San!"

"You're cute," San murmurs as he leans down, mouth lingering above Wooyoung's ear. He bites down on it gently before flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. Wooyoung chokes on a moan, his fingers gripping the sheets so hard that there are probably nail marks imprinted on his palm.

"You're annoying," Wooyoung growls back, only causing San to snap his hips upwards and fuck the sass right out of him. "Fuck, San, _right there_."

"Bottom bitch," San grunts, hand coming down to stroke Wooyoung in time with his thrusts.

As much as Wooyoung wants to argue how much of a bottom bitch San becomes when they're with Yunho, the stretch of San's cock inside him has his mouth wide open and his head in a lusty haze, rendering him speechless apart from the whiny moans that escape him whenever San moves his hips.

"Fuck me like you mean it," he says instead.

And boy, does he.

San buries his fingers in Wooyoung's hair and yanks it backwards as he presses forward, as deep as he can possibly go, stilling himself so Wooyoung can feel the constant pressure against his sweet spot. "Oh, no no no, fuck, San. Please, fuck me, please!" he cries, but San pushes his hips harder and digs his fingernails into his scalp. The burn is so _good _and the force against his prostate is making him see stars.

San obliges, though each thrust sends his cock straight into Wooyoung's prostate. Wooyoung is pretty sure tears are forming at the ends of his eyes, so close to the edge, but San has his hand steady on the base of his dick, holding it firmly. "Please please _please, _San. Let me come, please!"

"I love hearing you beg," San hums, allowing his hand to slide up Wooyoung's leaking cock. "Let me hear more of your pretty moans, baby."

"Please," Wooyoung whimpers, his dick near twitching in San's grasp. "Please, San, I'm so close."

San giggles, fucking _giggles, _and tugs on his cock harder. "Gonna come all over my hand, babe?"

"Yes yes _yes, _San, right—_ah_!—right there!"

San grunts as he pushes into Wooyoung, feeling the younger's come spilling all over his hand and onto the sheets below them. Wooyoung muffles his cries with the pillow, only to have his head pulled up by his hair. "I _said, _let me hear more of your pretty moans," San snarls, stroking Wooyoung's wet cock through his orgasm.

As the overstimulation sets in, San speeds up, his hips snapping up into Wooyoung to chase his own climax. Wooyoung toes curl at the sensitivity. "S-San, l-let go, too much," Wooyoung stammers, his voice betraying him as it barely produces any sort of firmness.

"Mm, almost there, babe," San moans, releasing Wooyoung's softening cock but still ramming into him until he finally comes, filling Wooyoung's used hole. Wooyoung lets out a drawled moan, his hole twitching around San's cock. "Oh, _fuck, _baby. So tight for me."

San pulls out slowly and Wooyoung immediately flops down onto his side, letting out one final exhausted moan. "Jesus, San," he says, "you were really mad tonight, huh?"

San laughs, panting slightly. "Yeah."

Wooyoung just smiles fondly, rolling over to the edge of the bed. He stands up slowly, his knees still shaky from the aftermath of his orgasm. "Shower?"

"Of course," San says, standing up in a similar fashion. He grins, petting Wooyoung's hair, soaked in sweat and who knows what else, and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Hope I didn't hurt you."

"San, you've never hurt me and you never could," Wooyoung says, one-upping him with a quick peck on the lips. "Now, let's go shower."

***

Another day, another dollar. It's the mindset that keeps Jongho sane.

He doesn't hate any of them. When he really thinks about it, he doesn't _hate _any of them, but they sure do get on his nerves. The amount of times he's walked in on their shenanigans is more than he'd like (though ideally, he wouldn't want to at all, nor does he enjoy it). He tries to avoid interacting with them outside of work or any time when their shifts are over, but considering he works seven nights a week, it's difficult to say the least.

He's accepted his fate at this point. He's accepted that he will be stuck with these seven crackheads until he can finally get a new job. The thing is, he's _comfortable_ where he is. While he may not particularly enjoy the company, he enjoys the carefree environment, the money, and of course, the drinks.

Jongho isn't much of a big drinker himself, but he sure knows how to make a mean cocktail. His strangely vast knowledge of the alcoholic realm is uncanny and unmatched. People have called him a genius (which makes absolutely no sense to him; plus, those people were drunk) in bartending. Some say he's one of the best in the area (again, drunk people). While Jongho neither agrees nor disagrees, it's a nice compliment to receive (from drunk or sober people alike).

Jongho has noticed that drunk people like to leave bigger tips. Every night he's in disbelief from how much money he makes in tips. It may as well be as much as the actual dancers'. With tips plus his paycheck, he lives comfortably in his one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment.

Secretly, he enjoys working at the club because of how incredibly lonely it is at home. He could always seek out a roommate, but he's out pretty much all day and all night, and has no particular desire to live with somebody. So, he lives alone, works at the bar, and lives.

Every night is an adventure with new beginnings, new drama, and Jongho secretly loves it all. His job is the excitement in his life, the thrill he can't get anywhere else. Yes, they annoy the shit out of him. Yes, they make him want to rip his hair out and shove his head in a toilet. Yes, they're loud, obnoxious, and disgustingly lewd, but Jongho can't hide the fact that he cares deeply for all of them.

After all, they're his livelihood.

Which is why, when he clocks in for his shifts and sees any of them already twerking on center stage when the club isn't even open yet, he knows it's going to be a wild night, but when isn't it wild at Club Treasure?

Answer: never.

***

"So... are you gonna talk to him tonight?" Mingi asks as Seonghwa delicately dabs some gloss onto his plump lips.

Seonghwa sighs, cupping Mingi's face with his hands. "Darling, if he wants to talk, he'll talk."

"You really humiliated him, though," Mingi says defensively, though he shrugs. "Like, I've never seen him more pissed off and embarrassed before. I'm pretty sure that's never happened in the entire history of this club."

"There's a first time for everything, I guess." Seonghwa wipes his hands on his bare thighs. Only dressed in a pair of tight boxer briefs for the time being, he's prepping Mingi for his costume while they wait for the club to officially open.

"Seriously, Seonghwa," Mingi says, "I think you two should talk it out."

Seonghwa chuckles, deep and mysterious, a hint of mischief in his violet-colored contacts. "I think we'll be just fine," he says, patting Mingi's cheek.

"Wait, what?"

Seonghwa winks at him. "So what's the outfit for tonight?"

Dumbfounded, Mingi answers, "Um... I was thinking my assless trunks tonight. The sparkly purple ones."

"Ah, that's why you asked for brown shadow. Makes sense," Seonghwa says, nodding approvingly. "Anything else?"

"A tie, maybe?"

Seonghwa laughs, straight up _laughs. _"Too vanilla. Here, let me show you something."

He struts over to his surprisingly tidy closet, shuffling through the ridiculous amount of lingerie, accessories, shoes, and probably sex toys, and Mingi nearly has a heart attack when Seonghwa pulls something out that _clinks._

It's a fucking black velvet _collar _with a _chain leash _attached to it. "Perfect," Seonghwa says with a click of his tongue.

Mingi's tiny eyes widen. "Seonghwa, where did you even _get _that?"

"Don't I look like a DIY queen?" Seonghwa smirks, swinging the chain around his wrist. "Because I am. Sometimes, if you can't find the things you envision, you make them yourself."

"Jesus, Seonghwa," Mingi breathes, dick twitching slightly at the thought of Seonghwa wearing it. He's never seen Seonghwa or any of the others wearing it, making him wonder _why _Seonghwa had it in the first place, how he made it, and if he was saving it for a special occasion.

A Wednesday night isn't a special occasion, but Mingi is down to try it.

It attaches at the back like a necklace, though Mingi doesn't know how the hell Seonghwa managed to get it to work. The chain doesn't weigh him down like he thought it would. It rests comfortably on his shoulder, though he could wrap it around his neck if he wants. It's not terribly long either, but it's definitely long enough where someone could pull it and make him their bitch.

_(Now's not the time, Mingi.)_

"Yunho will go crazy for you, sweetie," Seonghwa says, resting his chin on Mingi's shoulder and pressing a light kiss to his temple. "I hear he's a dom?"

Mingi gulps. "H-He can be either."

Seonghwa chuckles, running one hand down Mingi's exposed chest and twirling the chain with his other. "Ah, a respectable switch. I like it. Well, I certainly hope he enjoys it. Let me know if you two need a whip."

Mingi doesn't doubt for a second he owns one. Seonghwa stands, his fingers lingering on Mingi's skin for a few seconds more before making his way back to his closet to pick out his own outfit for the night. Mingi stares at himself in the vanity mirror, shirtless with nothing on except a pair of briefs and a collar with a metal (?) chain attached to it. He can't help but think he looks like an actual pet, and while he's not necessarily _into _pet play, he certainly wouldn't mind somebody pulling on his leash.

Perhaps it will earn him a lot more money tonight, and there's nothing wrong with that.

After Mingi slips on the glittery trunks, he smiles to himself, _knowing _that he's going to make more tonight.

"Oh, Mingi," Seonghwa sighs from his closet, "you look _stunning _in those."

Mingi can feel himself blush. "Thanks, Seonghwa."

"Here," Seonghwa says, padding over to him, "we need to add some more highlight. If I knew you'd look _that _good, I would've put more."

Seonghwa brushes more duo-chrome purple and blue highlighter onto Mingi's cheekbones. As he watches in the mirror, he can see them getting more and more luminescent, a radiant glow that would shine even brighter under the matching lights. "Yes, yes, absolutely," Seonghwa says to himself, smiling as he packs on the highlighter. He pouts his lips in consideration. "Aaand maybe just a tiny bit more eyeshadow. I want your eyes to pop."

As Seonghwa puts the finishing touches on Mingi's makeup, the bead curtain rattles, revealing Hongjoong dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, though that won't be for long. "Oh, what's this?" he says as soon as he's greeted by the sight.

"Mingi's outfit was so stunning that I just had to glam him up a bit more than usual," Seonghwa tells him, brushing a final layer of powder on Mingi's face. "Done!"

Mingi offers Hongjoong a tiny smile, but the smaller boy practically throws his bag on the ground and bounds over to him, immediately going for the leash. "And what's _this_?"

"Seonghwa said a tie is too vanilla."

"Classic Seonghwa," Hongjoong says, tugging the leash experimentally.

"Don't send him to subspace, now," Seonghwa scolds playfully with a mischievous smile.

Mingi frowns, swatting Hongjoong's hand away. The cherry-haired boy just giggles. "Mingi's a sub but he's not a weak sub. It'll take him more than just a tug on a leash to get him to where San was last night."

"Thought you were mad at me for that," Seonghwa says.

"Thought about it a little more after the fact," Hongjoong says, already stripping off his shirt. "I bet he liked it and was just being a little whiny bitch about it because you managed to get him to subspace." He smirks, a hint of mischief gleaming in his green contacts. Seonghwa mirrors it.

Mingi glances between the two, who are eyeing each other cryptically. "Um, am I missing something?"

"I bet San and Seonghwa got up to a little fun last night after we closed down," Hongjoong blurts.

Seonghwa bursts into laughter, almost maniacal-sounding. "Oh, Joongie. Nothing gets past you, does it?"

Hongjoong kisses his fingers and briefly presses his hand against Seonghwa's cheek. "As the unofficial leader of this club, no, there isn't a single thing I don't know."

"I kinda doubt that," Mingi murmurs to himself.

"Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but I _do _know a lot, and if I don't, I find out." Hongjoong sends him a wink before picking up his bag and disappearing to his closet.

Seonghwa sighs and sits down at the vanity, beginning his own makeup. "What do you think, Mingi? Should I do hot pink or—"

"Yes," Mingi says instantly.

He knows the exact outfit Seonghwa is talking about. He's noticed that the older is a fan of fishnets, as most of his wardrobe consists of it. Every night Seonghwa is there, there's some sort of fishnet accessory or article of clothing included in his outfit, and Mingi is _very _familiar with the hot pink [set](https://www.yandy.com/Industrial-Net-Crop-Top-and-Mini-Skirt.php).

Seonghwa chuckles, pulling out an eyeshadow palette from the drawer. "What color should I do my eyes? Actually, don't answer that. I know already." He selects a brush from his collection and dips it into a lilac shade, promptly swiping it into his crease with a swift windshield-wiper motion. Mingi watches in bewilderment.

"Don't know how you do that, Seonghwa," he mumbles.

"I just watch a lot of tutorials," Seonghwa sighs, moving on to the next eye.

Mingi eventually turns away, feeling a slight twinge in his self-esteem as Seonghwa beautifies himself on his own. He wanders back to his closet to shuffle through his shoe collection, which mostly consists of short-heeled boots. Being one of the tallest dancers in the club limits him quite a bit when it comes to the height of his heels. He wishes he could be Yunho, overflowing with confidence and 'I don't give a fuck'-ness, who wears seven inch heels at most because he _can _and he looks fucking hot.

Well, Mingi thinks he himself is hot, but not walking around at nearly seven feet tall. Somehow, Yunho makes it work. He just looks like a tall piece of uncooked spaghetti.

(And he's not as good at walking in heels as Yunho is).

He slips on his two-inch glossy black boots and laces them up before bouncing back up and dancing over to one of the full-body mirrors. He smiles to himself, jetting one hip out and grabbing the leash with one of his hands, swinging it around like a lasso. He pouts his lips, the gloss gleaming as he sends his reflection a kiss. A wolf whistle sounds from his left, where he turns around to see one of his partners in crime.

"Well, what do we have here?" Yunho asks cheekily, a sly grin sprouting on his bare face. "Someone's dressed up. And it's only what, Wednesday?"

"Oh, come on. You've seen me in these before," Mingi says as Yunho throws his arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses before placing a chaste one square on his shiny lips.

"And it's always like the first time," Yunho gushes, making Mingi blush underneath the powder.

"Get a room, you two," San grumbles as he walks in, striding past them and throwing his bag down on the leather sofa.

Mingi watches him carefully, Seonghwa a mere meter away. The older looks unbothered, however, as he continues to pat powder on to his face and neck. Yunho leans into his ear and whispers, "So... what's up with them today?"

Yunho had gone home last night a jumbled, nearly unconscious mess, but was still able to remember the night's events. Mingi had left him a glass of water, an aspirin, and a note saying that he was already at work, since he knew Yunho wouldn't wake up until two in the afternoon, maybe later. Yunho had texted Mingi as soon as he woke up, saying "last night was pretty wild, eh?" and "I hope San doesn't kill Seonghwa today," and "I wanna fucking die."

Mingi is honestly surprised Yunho showed up. He presses a sloppy kiss on his roommate's cheek, petting his other one lightly.

Shortly after, Wooyoung appears. Mingi notices the way Wooyoung looks over at Seonghwa, and it's not a very happy look. He doesn't know if it's jealousy or genuine pissed off-ness, but Mingi knows that, like San, Seonghwa paid little to no attention to Wooyoung as well.

Now that there's tension between San and Seonghwa, there's inadvertently tension between Wooyoung and Seonghwa as well, and Mingi doesn't like the feeling of it crawling along his skin. It makes him shiver and sweat at the same time, and god forbid his makeup smudges before the night even starts. He'd speak up and say something, tell all of them to stop being immature little bitches and fuck and make up already, but that's not his job.

No, that's Hongjoong's job. Mingi snickers at the thought.

When Hongjoong finally emerges from his closet, he's dressed in a gold blouse with a sheen finish, and a matching pair of what Mingi knows is tearaway pants. He also knows that Hongjoong is hiding something under that shirt as well, since there's absolutely no way any of them would wear something that covers their upper half, but Mingi doesn't know what it could be. It's fitting, though, since Hongjoong likes to tease.

As soon as Hongjoong steps in the room, he freezes, his lively expression dulling down to a deep frown at the sight of San and Wooyoung blatantly avoiding Seonghwa and Yunho and Mingi off to the corner with worried eyes. It's also eerily quiet, which is _definitely _not normal, and Cherry is not having it.

"Okay, you know what?" Hongjoong groans, storming over to San. "I thought things were gonna be okay, but seeing your sorry little face being all pissy is really pissing _me _off."

"Hongjoong, I'm literally not doing anything," San counters, his voice lacking any sort of emotion.

"I can sense your pity boner from a mile away," Hongjoong says.

"Pity boner?" San raises an eyebrow.

"You're just mad because Seonghwa got you into subspace," Hongjoong says, sticking his hip out and crossing his arms, a habit that all of them know about. "And I _know _you two got up to something last night after we all left."

Mingi sees Seonghwa smirk in the vanity mirror. "What the fuck?" San screeches, his eyes furious as he stomps over to Seonghwa's makeup station. "You _told _him?"

"Told him _what_?" Wooyoung asks, his stance mirroring Hongjoong's.

"I didn't say anything," Seonghwa tells him, fingers brushing loose strands of hair away from his forehead. "He _knew._"

San instantly turns to Hongjoong, who's simply glaring at him. "I saw you two leave the club last night, coincidentally one right after the other. I'm not fucking stupid."

San bites his lip nervously as Wooyoung inhales through his teeth. Meanwhile, Mingi just watches as Seonghwa's amused grin grows wider, quite obviously pleased with himself. "Now, I don't know _what _you two did last night, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit whose dick went where," Hongjoong says, "but if this silent treatment shit continues I'm going to have to stage a moderated threesome just so you three can fuck it out of your systems and stop being whiny little bitches. Am I understood?"

Seonghwa's smile disappears. "Fine."

San looks baffled by Seonghwa's obedience. Or compliance. Mingi doesn't know what it is, but what he does know is that Hongjoong holds enough power to keep the dancers at Club Treasure at bay in such a small body, and for some reason, his heart is racing and he's shaking.

He reminds himself not to piss Hongjoong off, and if he does, he better be ready to give the best blowjob of his life.

***

The makeup artists do their job, and Wooyoung _knows _he looks hot tonight, and he doesn't need Park Seonghwa to help him. They splash rainbow glitter onto the sides of his eyes all the way down his neck and collarbone, some of the residue even coating his chest. It's an amazing contrast to his black leather [teddy](https://www.upscalestripper.com/sexy-black-leather-cupless-lace-up-front-teddy.html), and he sees it as a "fuck you" to Seonghwa, even though nobody else sees it that way. It's his way of saying "I'm hot, fuck you."

He honestly doesn't even know why he wants to stick it to Seonghwa when he and San aren't even a "thing," but San tells him everything. He can't help but feel a little betrayed that San left out the little itty bitty detail that he and Seonghwa may have fucked. Perhaps tonight will be a "fuck you" to both San and Seonghwa for leaving him out of everything.

He's frowning as he straps his [heels](https://www.upscalestripper.com/catalog/product/view/id/142275/category/47/). He can see now why San was so angry when he got home; Seonghwa's smug ass face and obnoxious attitude had his blood boiling too. Who the hell does he think he is, going around and being a cocky son of a bitch with little to no remorse?

He frowns even deeper when he realizes that all of them do that in some way. Sighing and shaking his head, he pushes past the bead curtain and makes his way straight to the bar. The club opens at seven, but people don't start arriving until eight or nine. Wooyoung has a whole half hour to kill.

"Tough day?" Jongho asks as he approaches, already taking out a glass and filling it with ice.

"Yeah, and it hasn't even begun yet," Wooyoung sighs, sitting himself down at one of the stools.

Jongho selects a bottle of vodka and some other things. Wooyoung doesn't pay attention, nor does he really care what Jongho makes him. He watches in gloom as the stage lights up, Yunho already up on the stage and wiping down the pole to begin his warm ups. He listens as Jongho pours up his drink. "Was it what happened last night?" Jongho asks.

"Yup," Wooyoung responds, grabbing the glass and sipping it without even looking back at the bartender. "Apparently San and Seonghwa messed around last night too, and San didn't tell me."

Jongho scoffs. "Thought you guys didn't really care who fucks around with who."

"We don't, but San didn't tell me! He tells me about all his fucks!" Wooyoung argues, taking a large gulp of the drink. It tastes like cranberry, but it's something he doesn't recognize. "What is this?"

"Why, do you hate it?"

"No, it's good. I just don't recognize what it is."

"It's a woo woo for Woo Woo's little boo-boo," Jongho says, lips thinning into a line as he holds back his laughter.

Wooyoung narrows his eyes, glaring down at his drink in spite as he downs the rest of it, slamming it down onto the bar. "Hey, if you break a glass, you pay for it!" Jongho snaps, his laughter disappearing.

"I would've poured the drink all over you if I wouldn't get fired for it," Wooyoung mumbles.

Jongho chuckles a bit at that as the music starts to play. They keep it at a relatively low volume at the beginning of the night, only to turn it up until the floor is vibrating as the night progresses. Usually, the start of the music is just used for warm ups. Yunho hasn't even changed yet and he's already slut-dropping down the pole, his legs spread wide open as he wiggles his ass to the beat.

"You're dressed up a bit more than usual tonight. And it's only Wednesday," Jongho comments. "You trying to make San jealous or something? Or Seonghwa?"

"Maybe," Wooyoung admits.

Mingi joins Yunho on the stage, and the two share the pole as Mingi drops down and Yunho stands up. Mingi's assless trunks spread along with his legs. Luckily, there _is _a strip that covers his actual asshole; otherwise, that would be even more of a disaster than San's little mishap. Hopefully, though, it doesn't tear.

"I think you'll succeed in making San jealous," Jongho says indifferently. "He strikes me as the jealous type."

"You're not entirely wrong," Wooyoung says. "I'm mad that he didn't tell me about Seonghwa, so maybe this will open his eyes a little bit."

"Just be all over Yunho and Mingi the whole night," Jongho suggests, though probably not seriously. Wooyoung doesn't realize it though.

Instead, it sparks an idea in him. He smirks and leans back in his stool, watching as Yunho and Mingi grind on the pole and imagining him joining them.

It would have to wait until later.

***

Two hours into the night, Hongjoong realizes something is wrong.

Well, not _wrong, _per se, but something isn't _right. _San isn't as energetic as he usually is, and Wooyoung isn't following him around like he normally does. In fact, Yunho and Mingi seem to be paired up for the night for some reason, and San is left in the dust. Normally, it would be him, Yunho, and Wooyoung, the Unholy Trinity, but when two out of the three are in a disagreement, things aren't right.

Hongjoong wants to make things right. Part of him wishes it weren't Yeosang's day off. He thinks Yeosang would make a good mediator, more so than himself since he already has enough to deal with being basically in charge of everyone.

Wooyoung is especially dressed up for a Wednesday night, and while Wooyoung dressing up isn't a rare occurrence, this is a little much. The overuse of glitter is definitely some sort of rebellious statement, and Hongjoong is pretty confident that he knows what's up.

Sadly, however, this is something that he's pretty sure they'll have to fix on their own.

He's in a private dance with a customer when he notices Wooyoung striding in, holding his own suitor by the shirt collar before pushing him down and climbing on top of him. Wooyoung being rough with clients is pretty atypical, but it's nothing too concerning. Hongjoong turns his attention back to his own client, leaning down and leaving kisses on his neck.

"You're so good at this," the man murmurs in his ear, his large, rough hands kneading his ass.

"I know," Hongjoong squeaks, sitting up and grinding down harder onto the man's crotch. He can feel it hardening beneath him. He smirks in amusement, trailing a single finger down the man's chest. He purses his lips, listening as the song begins to fade into another. "One more dance?"

The man nods enthusiastically.

(He gets three more dances).

***

Yunho never ceases to amaze.

Every night, he leaves with his backpack full of cash because of the energy he brings to the whole club. He thanks the alcohol and dearest Jongho, mostly. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to bring half the energy he does. He makes sure Jongho knows it too, by gushing over the poor bartender, calling him the best bartender in the history of forever, and other drunken nonsense that Jongho never really takes to heart, coming from a usually intoxicated Yunho.

Tonight, however, he wants to try to bring that same energy without as much alcohol as the night before. The hangover was a pain in the ass, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. Now, with the adrenaline pumping throughout his body and the sight of Mingi in a collar and chain, he's set to impress.

"As sweet as he looks, this bear has some bite to him. Everyone give it up for Bear!"

The crowd erupts in cheers, some of which Yunho recognizes as regulars. He struts out on the stage, one hand on his hip. Wiping down the pole with his handkerchief, he sends a wink to one of the audience members, a woman who, from the looks of it, is celebrating a birthday. After throwing his handkerchief to the side somewhere, he grabs the pole and hoists himself up, immediately flipping himself over and wrapping one of his legs around it as he extends the other one. He lets the pole spin for a few beats before unwrapping his leg from the pole and tucking the other one back in, gripping the pole with just his thighs. He holds his arms out, and the pole spins as he holds himself in an upside-down cross.

Someone lets out a loud whistle that can be heard even over the booming bass of the music. Yunho laughs as he grabs the pole again, flipping back over and lowering himself back down to the ground. "Who was that?" he calls out.

The whistle sounds again, and Yunho turns in its direction, a young man who can't be much older than him, at the table where the birthday girl is sitting. He smirks, sauntering over to the table and lowering himself to his hands and knees, face to face with his lovely suitor. "I can interest you in a table dance once I'm finished up here," he says.

"Hell yeah!" he hollers, the rest of his friends and the birthday girl cheering in agreement.

Slowly, Yunho slides back up, making sure to wiggle his ass as he does so before returning to the pole. He sends one last wink to the group.

Biting his lip and taking hold of the pole again, he drops down, twerking to each beat of the song. He can feel his ass jiggling (thank god for the thick thighs and lots and lots of practice) and notes being tossed at him left and right. They flutter onto the stage, creating a bit of a draft, a feeling that Yunho swears he can never get used to.

The song finishes in a blur. As the song fades, he waves at the audience, smiling sweetly as he does so before disappearing backstage, where Hongjoong is on his break, counting a stack of money.

"How much did you get?" Yunho asks, panting.

Hongjoong shrugs. "The usual. Not as much as last night since those wealthy businessmen aren't here, but I can't complain. It's still a lot."

Yunho grins, picking up a clean towel from the bucket and patting down his face and neck. "Think I got a table dance later. One of the guys and his table seemed to be really interested."

"Do it, then," Hongjoong says. "You gonna bring Mingi with you?"

"Probably," Yunho says. "You know where he is? I didn't see him while I was out there."

"In a private dance, probably. I was in one not too long ago. Say, did you notice anything... weird about Wooyoung?"

"Besides his off-putting attitude and overly fashionable choice of wardrobe and makeup tonight?" Yunho jokes, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Nope."

Hongjoong scoffs, shoving the pile of notes into his bag. "He's definitely scheming. When I was in the private dance, Wooyoung was all over the customer, and San wasn't even in the room."

"Well, he's probably doing this all to make San jealous. Classic bratty Wooyoung," Yunho says, shrugging.

"I thought so too. But why go through all that when they can just fuck it all out? Isn't that what they do? Fuck and make up?"

"I don't know, I've never been with either of them one-on-one, nor do I know what they get up to when none of us are around. They could be secretly dating for all we know."

"Highly doubt that. San's too much of a slut for commitment," Hongjoong quips, making Yunho snicker.

"I know, it was definitely a joke. Anyway, I don't know. Wooyoung must be feeling extra bratty, I guess."

"Would you say he's more of a brat than San?" Hongjoong asks.

Yunho pauses, glancing up as he ponders the question. "They're bratty in different ways. In the bedroom sense, San's definitely more of a brat. In the more general sense, it's Wooyoung."

The two burst out laughing. "Well, good luck with your table dance. I gotta get back out there." Hongjoong leaves him with a salute, swaying his hips as he walks out. Typical Cherry.

Yunho pats at his face and neck a few more times before getting up and brushing himself off. He stretches as he leaves backstage, his sights set on getting Mingi to do that table dance with him. He scans the parameter but sees no sign of his fellow tall friend anywhere, so he sits himself down at Jongho's bar.

Jongho finishes serving a patron before wandering over. "Surprised you haven't been over here that much tonight," he notes, pulling out a shot glass. "I'll reward you with one drink. What'll it be? Choose wisely, because you're not getting another one for two hours."

Yunho chuckles. "Just pour me two shots of the watermelon vodka. I wanna see what the big deal is and why San likes it so much."

Jongho pouts before pulling out another shot glass. He pours one, which Yunho automatically takes and downs. His face scrunches at the burn, but the taste definitely isn't unpleasant. "This tastes like fucking candy. Has Yeosang tried this?"

"Don't think so, no," Jongho says. "He's actually responsible and doesn't drink that much on the job."

"Well, he should try it. He'd love it," Yunho says, setting down his empty glass and pouring the second one down his throat. He smacks his mouth together, smiling at Jongho before putting the second glass down.

He keeps an eye on the doorway to the private lounge. The fancy neon sign taunts him as he shakes his leg impatiently. He eyes the table with the birthday girl; they're all still there, laughing drunkenly and talking amongst each other.

As soon as Mingi steps out that doorway, Yunho is straight up on his feet and bounds over to him. "Mingi!"

Mingi jostles in surprise. "Whoa, what?"

"Let's do a table dance together," Yunho says, pouting. "There was a guy who seemed really interested while I was on center stage a little while ago."

"Aw, I missed it." Mingi pouts back, though his is much more unintentionally cute. "Sure, I'll go with you. Where?"

Yunho motions his head towards the table. He locks his fingers with Mingi's and pulls his friend over to it, wide grins spread on their faces.

"Hello, there," Yunho greets brightly, leaning down and pecking the man from before on the cheek. A bunch of "ooh's" sound from the group. "This is my friend, Kinki. We were wondering if we could dance for you all tonight."

"Of course," the man says, looking over to the birthday girl. "It's her birthday, actually, but you can dance for me instead."

"Hey!" the girl yells back.

"Aw, calm down, everyone. There's two of us, after all," Yunho coos. "What are all of your names?"

Yunho only takes note of Hanjae and Munhee, the boisterous young man and the lucky birthday girl. The rest, he doesn't necessarily care about. He and Mingi step into the pit as a new song begins to play, and Yunho gets straight to work.

He turns around, throwing his ass back onto Hanjae's face. He hears Hanjae exclaim into his ass, which makes him laugh as he gives it a good shake. "Now _this _is what I'm talking about," his suitor says, hands already on both his cheeks.

He looks over to Mingi, who's on his knees in front of Munhee, leaning back as he rotates his hips dangerously close to her face. She's giggling relentlessly, hands covering her face in embarrassment. "Don't be shy, love!" he hears Mingi shout over the music.

One of Munhee's friends grabs her wrists and forces her hands away from her eyes as Mingi slides off of the table and into her lap. Her eyes and mouth drop wide open when Mingi starts grinding on her as she bursts out in laughter, applauding Mingi's body rolls. "There we go!" Mingi exclaims.

Yunho can feel more hands on his ass, which only encourages him to push back even more until he can feel Hanjae's breath through the fabric of his trunks. "Shit," Hanjae says, muffled by his ass. He spanks him to every beat, every jiggle of his voluptuous cheeks.

"Mind if I join?"

Both Yunho and Mingi glance up to find Wooyoung standing in between two of the patrons. All of them look up at the stripper in awe. "The more the merrier!" one of the customers shouts, and no one argues.

"I'll take it," Wooyoung says, smirking as he steps into the pit.

Yunho sends him a confused look but continues his work anyway, hooking his legs around Hanjae's neck and bouncing up and down on his face. The group screams in chaos at the raunchy sight, but to Wooyoung and Mingi, it's nothing short of one of his most famous moves. As Hanjae's face repeatedly smacks into his ass, Wooyoung makes his way down to one of the other girls of the group.

The ones who aren't occupied by them are tossing notes into the pit and even stuffing some into their underwear. Wooyoung is the first to pull them out and throw them into the pit as he sees it more as an obstruction than anything, but none of them seem to care.

"Boys," he calls out, "let's show them a little something." He stands up and enters the pit, motioning for Yunho and Mingi to follow him.

Confused but intrigued, Yunho complies, as does Mingi, and the two hop back into the pit along with Wooyoung. The small boy is quick, though, pushing Mingi roughly against the table, so rough that it almost knocks over one of their drinks. Mingi's back bends over the table as Wooyoung crawls onto him, legs spread over his torso.

"Yeah, fuckin' get it!" Hanjae calls.

"What a crazy bitch!"

"Put your dick in his face!"

"Suck his dick!"

Yunho has to try not to laugh. He can see the confusion on Mingi's face as he sits back up, though, but Wooyoung is sinking down to his knees and _oh._

_Oh._

Yunho sees what's going on now.

Before Wooyoung can go all the way down, he pulls on Mingi's leash, and Yunho can see the way Mingi's eyes perk up, his mouth falling open in a gasp. Wooyoung holds Mingi's leash as he mouths at his growing bulge, and that's when Yunho starts to panic a bit.

Luckily, the song ends before anything worse happens.

Snapping himself out of it, Yunho smiles at his audience, standing up straight and giving them a quaint bow. "I hope that was to your standards," he says quite formally, reminding himself of something Seonghwa or Yeosang would say.

"That knocked my standards right out of the water," Hanjae says, sounding out of breath. "If you're down with it, I'd like a private dance."

He glances over his shoulder to see a very smug Wooyoung and flustered Mingi collecting themselves (and the money), and smiles.

"Sure."

***

If Hongjoong didn't think something was wrong before, he _definitely _does now.

Wooyoung and Mingi push past the curtains all smiley and giggly, and for a second, Hongjoong thinks they're drunk out of their minds. Upon further inspection, however, he notices that Mingi's neck is red and his dick is a little more visible than normal.

"What did you two do?" Hongjoong asks.

"We just made a fuck ton, that's what we did!" Wooyoung exclaims, high-fiving Mingi.

"Wooyoung went a little crazy," Mingi says honestly, but the wide gummy smile on his face says he's pleased, not disappointed. "And we made so much even though there was three of us."

"Yunho?" Hongjoong questions.

"The table we did a dance for, one of the guys really liked him, so he's in a private dance with him now," Mingi explains.

It's too casual, Hongjoong thinks. Sure, it's always an exciting thing, earning more than usual, but Mingi being hard isn’t _normal._

He has a feeling it has to do with Wooyoung. For some reason, the boy seems to be draping himself over the taller man now, burying his face into Mingi's shoulder and cackling all high-pitched into his skin. He's being extremely touchy with Mingi, a combination that Hongjoong has never really seen before.

"Wooyoung, what are you planning?" Hongjoong asks, his eyes narrowed.

Wooyoung giggles like a fucking schoolgirl and says, "I don't know what you're talking about, Joongie."

And that's it, Hongjoong gives up. He sighs through his teeth, his harsh expression not letting up even a smidge. "That's it. Wooyoung, whatever your planning, don't bring me into it. If you and San end up having issues, you two sort them out yourself. I'm so fucking done with this."

"Don't worry, Hongjoong," Wooyoung says, sounding much more serious now. "Things are gonna be fine between me and San." He looks up at Mingi, his eyes gleaming, but Mingi just looks hopelessly confused.

Hongjoong doesn't believe him for a second. He rolls his eyes and pushes past the curtain, throwing them back so hard that they rattle for a whole minute.

***

And yes, as it turns out, things are not fine.

Towards the end of the night, when the music fades completely and the rest of the patrons start filing out of the club, Wooyoung can't find San anywhere. He sees the rest of them off doing their own things, counting their money, changing, the like. But Wooyoung circles the club three times, checks the bathrooms and even the shower rooms downstairs, and can't find San anywhere.

"Have any of you seen San?" Wooyoung asks Yunho, Mingi, and Hongjoong.

They collectively shake their heads, and before they can verbally respond, Wooyoung is already storming out of the backstage area and to the bar, where Jongho has his back turned as he wipes down the bottles. "Jongho!"

"Jesus!" Jongho exclaims, nearly dropping one of the bottles. "What the fuck is it, Wooyoung?"

"Have you seen San?"

"I don't fucking know! Saw him getting along with a patron earlier, probably went home with them or something. You know him."

"Who?" Wooyoung demands.

Jongho furrows his eyebrows and shrugs. "Fuck if I know. I think they were the ones you and Yunho and Mingi were dancing for earlier."

Wooyoung's blood starts to boil so much it evaporates as he storms back into the backstage area, where Yunho and Mingi are changing, sans Hongjoong. "Where'd Hongjoong go?" he asks.

"He skedaddled real quick right after you left. Didn't want to deal with your 'whining and complaining,'" Yunho says using air quotes.

Wooyoung doesn't know how San managed to avoid him the entire night and vice versa. He whips his phone out and texts San, _where r u????_

Not expecting to get a response anytime soon, he throws his phone against the wall. Luckily, his case is sturdy.

"Dude, you need to chill," Mingi says, his deep voice not offering any sort of comfort.

"Jongho said he might've gone home with somebody," Wooyoung says, "and he _never _goes without me! And apparently, he went home with those people we were dancing for earlier!"

Yunho and Mingi exchange a hesitant glance. Just then, Wooyoung's phone chimes.

_i'm sure you'll figure it out. won't be home for a while. see u tomorrow._

Wooyoung screams, and there's no music to block it out. He screeches so loud that Yunho and Mingi both wince, and several seconds later, Seonghwa appears, hair wet. "What the fuck is going on?" he booms.

"San went to a client's place and didn't tell Wooyoung," Yunho says.

"He didn't tell me, _and _he didn't include me!" Wooyoung exclaims, gripping his phone so hard that his knuckles begin to turn white.

Surprisingly, Seonghwa doesn't laugh. He sighs, scratching his wet head as he picks up his bag. "Look, Wooyoung, I'm sorry that San didn't tell you about what we did, but personally, I want to be left out of all of it, as whatever goes on between you and San isn't my business. If it gives you any closure, though, I fucked his bratty mouth."

That's when Wooyoung realizes that San _still _hadn't told him exactly what he and Seonghwa got up to. He gawks at the older man, guilt starting to settle in his stomach. "O-oh."

"My guess is that he saw you trying to make him jealous, and that's exactly what you did," Seonghwa says. "So now he's trying to make _you _even _more _jealous."

Wooyoung bites his lip, his guilt beginning to bubble into rage. "So, if I were you, to end this little game, I'd do something extreme, something that'll really blow San's top, that he won't think about trying to make you jealous again. What do you think would do the trick?"

As well as Wooyoung knows San, he doesn't know what would _really _piss San off. It makes Wooyoung think, why is San trying to make _him _jealous when _he's _the one who pissed _him _off? Shouldn't San be on his knees begging for forgiveness or something? Then Wooyoung has to remind himself, this is _San, _the unpredictable, bratty little devil he is.

He backtracks. San did stuff with Seonghwa. Wooyoung got mad at him for not telling him. Wooyoung tried to make San jealous. San evidently got jealous and is now fucking the client(s) back at their place (which is something San _rarely _does; he and Wooyoung usually take a client back to _their _place), and they just might be the clients that Wooyoung danced for earlier.

How can Wooyoung outdo _that_?

Everyone's glancing down at their feet and not offering any sort of answer, but that's when Wooyoung gets it.

_"Just be all over Yunho and Mingi the whole night."_

"Seonghwa!" he exclaims suddenly, causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise.

"What?"

"Do you have another leash?"

***

"You sure about this?" Yunho asks, kicking his shoes off and tearing off his shirt, Mingi following the same actions.

"Never been more sure about anything in my life," Wooyoung asserts, but it's probably an exaggeration. He _is _pretty sure about it though.

He's ready to blow San's top. He's ready to piss San off so much that San goes into subspace just thinking about pissing him off. He doesn't even know how that would _work, _but he can picture it. San's face burning red with anger as he storms out of the client's house and back to their apartment. Pushing him onto the bed, only to be flipped over and put in his place.

Oh, how Wooyoung would love to try to top San someday. This might be his opportunity if it plays out right.

He sets his bag down on the ground and tugs his shirt off before pulling out the collars and leashes and clipping one around his neck. Yunho whistles from behind him, already seated on the bed up against the headboard with Mingi perched on his lap, kissing down his neck. "I get _two _subs today? Guess I'm lucky."

"Depending on how well this goes, it might happen again," Wooyoung says, stalking over to the bed and settling behind Mingi, running his fingers down his bare back. Mingi shivers beneath his touch as a breathy moan falls out of his lips.

Yunho chuckles as he repeats the same action on Mingi's ribs. "Mingi's such a sub it's almost ridiculous. Have you two ever done anything?"

Wooyoung shakes his head. "I've only ever really been with you and San."

"Mingi's great," Yunho says, his hands gripping Mingi's waist, fingers close to his ass. "Maybe even a better sub than San."

Wooyoung questions that statement. He's seen San as a sub for Yunho before, but even he himself is more sub than that on a regular basis. It makes him wonder if Mingi is a sub or a _sub._

"Here, put that collar around him and watch the magic," Yunho instructs.

Nodding, Wooyoung clips the collar around Mingi's neck. "Now, get these pants off, yeah?" Yunho says.

After shuffling around for a few seconds, all of them manage to get their pants off, their half-hard dicks now on fully display in front of each other, and Wooyoung is surprised that Mingi is a sub just from seeing his dick. With a dick like that, Wooyoung can't help but feel a little bit sad that Mingi is a sub, but he'd get along with a power bottom, at least.

"Now," Yunho says, rolling out from under Mingi and pushing him down onto the pillows. "How do you want to do this, Woo?"

Wooyoung bites his lip in consideration as he reaches for his phone. "I don't know, what do you think would piss him off the most? You've already fucked me in front of him, so."

"Well, then we involve Mingi," Yunho says. "From what I know, they've messed around but haven't fucked, right?"

Mingi nods. "Yeah, we've only given each other head, and it was only, like, twice."

"So, we could do one of two things. You can fuck Mingi, or Mingi can fuck you. It's a bit difficult, since both of you are bottom bitches."

"With a dick like that, how are you a bottom?" Wooyoung asks Mingi.

The taller shrugs. "It's too much effort to top."

"Then how about this. Wooyoung, you ride Mingi. I'll film," Yunho suggests. "That way, Mingi doesn't have to _top, _you know what I mean?"

"I like the way you think," Wooyoung says.

"I haven't been ridden in so long," Mingi comments, already reaching down to grab his dick. He strokes it slowly.

Wooyoung chuckles and hands his phone to Yunho. "Skip over the prep. I'll let you know when to start filming."

"Get on with it, then." Yunho climbs off of Mingi as Wooyoung climbs on. He rolls to the edge of the bed, reaching over to the bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He tosses the lube over to Wooyoung, who catches it with one hand despite his lips being occupied on Mingi's. "What a catch."

Wooyoung hums in acknowledgement as he kisses down Mingi's jaw and neck, fingers toying with his nipples. He's surprised that Mingi is already whimpering and his dick is already hard and heavy, pressed against his abdomen as he lowers himself down further Mingi's body. It's lean and slender, with a few abs sticking out, which Wooyoung also kisses down.

He kisses the area surrounding Mingi's dick, making the taller boy buck his hips up on impulse. Wooyoung holds his hips down as he takes the tip between his lips, already hot and leaking on his tongue, and he hasn't even done anything yet. Yunho laughs from beside him.

"Want me to prep you?" he asks. "Might be easier instead of you prepping yourself while blowing Mingi."

"Sure," Wooyoung replies, sinking his mouth down on Mingi's cock again. He hands the lube off to Yunho, who scrambles behind him. He hears the sound of the bottle uncapping and feels the familiar, cold sensation of the slippery liquid being poured onto his hole. Yunho's fingers stroke along his crack, the pads teasing his entrance as Wooyoung moans against Mingi's cock.

"Mind if I start filming?" Yunho asks.

"Mm," Wooyoung hums in response, his mouth currently occupied with Mingi's enormous cock.

Wooyoung assumes Yunho is already filming when a finger finally slips past his entrance. He squeals, thoughtlessly pushing back against Yunho's finger. He's pretty sure that he could get off on Yunho's fingers alone; they're so long that they reach places inside him that he can't reach on his own. He knows he's in for some trouble when Yunho finds his prostate in five fucking seconds, and he moans against Mingi's dick again at the sudden, involuntary lurch of his cock from the pressure on his prostate.

"You're too good at that, Yunho," Wooyoung gasps once he pulls off, his tongue trailing along the vein.

"Bet you could come from just my fingers," Yunho says as he pumps his finger in and out of Wooyoung.

"Probably." Wooyoung gulps down Mingi's dick again, his tongue flat against the underside as he strokes the rest of it with his hand.

He wonders how Yunho is filming this scene, if he's focusing on him fingering his ass or him blowing Mingi, but either way, as long as it makes San jealous, Wooyoung doesn't care. He trusts Yunho to make this one of the most professional amateur porn videos out there.

Another one of Yunho's fingers sneaks in next to his other one, pushing in with little difficulty from the obscene amount of lube Yunho used. He moves both fingers in him effortlessly, scissoring them and stretching out his walls in preparation for Mingi. "You're probably gonna need three," Yunho says.

With the amount of difficulty Wooyoung is having just sucking Mingi's dick (which technically isn't a _lot, _per se, but it's definitely taking a lot more effort than he's used to), Yunho believes him. Yunho's dick is just a few centimeters smaller, but Mingi has both length and girth to account for, and Wooyoung can't remember the last time he's had a dick this big and thick inside him (well, that wasn't a fake dick).

Wooyoung hums again, swirling his tongue around Mingi's tip. Mingi curls his fingers in Wooyoung's hair, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, sucking it in and biting on it gently as Wooyoung's lips close around the head of his cock. "Shit, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung works his lips and tongue around the top half of Mingi's dick, coating it in his saliva and Mingi's own precome. "Wooyoung, stop."

"What, were you gonna come?" Wooyoung asks in disbelief. He hadn't even _done _anything.

"N-no, just, wanna last longer when you ride me," Mingi says, his deep voice sounding small.

As Wooyoung is about to laugh, he feels a third finger creep inside him alongside the other two, and that's when he _really _feels the stretch. "Ohhh fuck."

"Taking it well, Woo," Yunho praises, his three fingers working in, out, and all around inside Wooyoung. "Get the condom."

Wooyoung nods, his arms feeling like jelly as he reaches over to pick up the condom. Yunho's fingers squirming around inside him are make it hard to focus as he tears the package open with his teeth. "You almost ready, you think?" Yunho asks.

"Y-yeah," Wooyoung says. "Just a little more, I think."

He glances down at the condom package, which is the brand they use for Yunho, made for those on the larger side. He knows that it fits Yunho pretty well and leaves him with more than enough room. He wonders what it's like for Mingi.

When he finally feels the stretch dissipate, he gives Yunho a signal to pull out as he rolls the condom down onto Mingi's hard cock. It's snugger than it is on Yunho, but it's still a good fit, Wooyoung notes. He has a feeling that despite being opened up with three fingers, he's going to feel a stretch that he's never felt before.

As soon as Yunho pulls his fingers out, his hole quivers at the emptiness. Yunho drizzles some more lube onto it, massaging it in before Wooyoung finally climbs over Mingi's cock, his entrance hovering right above it. "Now," Yunho says, making his way over to Mingi's side. He has Wooyoung's phone in his hand, filming the two boys in front of him. With his free hand, he grabs onto Mingi's leash. "Woo, when you go down on his cock, I'm gonna tug his leash, and watch what happens."

"O... kay," Wooyoung says, giving a slight nod of the head. He grabs the base of Mingi's cock, steadying it above him as he lowers himself down. "Oh, shit," he gasps as the tip begins to slip past the tight ring. His face twists in both pleasure and discomfort at the stretch, something that Yunho's fingers could never have prepared him for. "Oh, fuck, Mingi, your dick is _huge._"

Instead of a response, Mingi lets out a choked moan along with the sound of the clinking of metal (?). "Y-Yunho," Mingi whimpers.

"Don't move," Yunho says firmly, his sudden change in tone taking Wooyoung aback. He ignores it though, focusing on taking Mingi in all the way and the intense stretch his thick cock is giving him.

Wooyoung nearly cries out when Mingi bottoms out. He sits still, his walls adjusting to Mingi's stretch. The burn, the stretch, it's all so _good, _and when Wooyoung finally opens his eyes, he sees Mingi's mouth hanging open as Yunho holds onto his leash, the chain wrapped around the older's hand, looking as if he's threatening to pull it. He's filming their lower halves. "Whenever you're ready, Woo," he says, winking.

When Wooyoung moves, he only shifts forward slightly, just to feel how big Mingi is inside him. He rocks his hips back and forth as he tries to get used to this big stretch, Mingi's cock stirring up his insides, threatening to rub against his prostate. He whimpers as he throws his head back, the pressure inside him causing his own cock to jump. "So fucking big," he moans, bringing his hands to Mingi's thighs as he holds himself up to properly ride him.

Yunho holds the camera steady as Wooyoung finally rises and sinks back down on Mingi's cock, tugging on Mingi's leash as he does so. A surprisingly high-pitched whimper comes from Mingi again, and as Wooyoung builds up a pace, he notices Yunho tugs on Mingi's leash with each motion. Mingi's thighs twitch and his face twists with pleasure with each pull, which only eggs both Wooyoung and Yunho on.

"Good boy," Yunho says, and Wooyoung can't tell which one of them he's talking to.

Wooyoung's erection stands straight up against his stomach as he bounces on Mingi's cock, the stretch sending his head into a haze and his senses into overdrive. It's when Yunho stands up, towering over him with his dick dangling in front of his face that Wooyoung realizes the weight of the situation; he's riding Mingi's huge cock and is about to suck Yunho's dick while Yunho films the entire thing.

San better be on his fucking knees after this.

"Open up," Yunho says, his voice seething with lust. It's much more aggressive than Wooyoung is used to, but he obeys, his mouth dropping wide open to accommodate Yunho's cock. Yunho wastes no time in thrusting his near fully-hard dick in and out of his mouth, not giving much time for Wooyoung's throat to adjust, causing the younger to gag around it. "That's right, choke on it."

Wooyoung looks up into the camera as Yunho pushes into his mouth, fully choking around his cock before Yunho pulls out abruptly, causing a long string of spit to form from his lips to the tip. Wooyoung gags and moans at the same time, swallowing hard to catch a breath before his mouth opens again on instinct.

So this is what it's like to be a sub.

Yunho taps the tip of his dick on Wooyoung's lips, wet and shiny with his spit. He presses forward again as Wooyoung relaxes his jaw, preparing to take Yunho down once more. Wooyoung rocks his hips on Mingi again, the sensation of it stirring inside him and Yunho's cock down his throat making tears form at the corners of his eyes. Yunho grabs a fistful of his hair, thrusting into his mouth and pulling on it at the same time. Wooyoung gags around it, a whine bubbling in his throat.

"Y-Yunho," Mingi whimpers.

"Shut up," Yunho orders, pulling out of Wooyoung's mouth. He coughs, keeping his mouth open and tongue outstretched. Yunho chuckles, amused. "God, Wooyoung, I almost forgot how good you are at deepthroating."

Yunho turns around to Mingi, whose subbed-out expression is throwing Wooyoung for a loop. Mingi looks completely lost, his eyes droopy, his mouth open and his eyebrows scrunched in what looks to be pleasure, but Wooyoung can't be sure. It's so _weird_; Wooyoung hasn't even _done_ much and he looks like he could come in any minute.

"Mingi," Yunho says, "film us, would you?"

Mingi nods quickly, taking the phone from Yunho and focusing it on him as he kisses down Wooyoung's stomach. "Wooyoung," he says, "keep riding him."

Wooyoung nods, watching as Yunho engulfs his cock with his mouth. He's holding onto Mingi's leash again, the chain wrapped around his hand, ready to pull at any time. With each motion, Wooyoung thrusts into Yunho's mouth as he works his tongue around him, and Yunho continues to tug Mingi's leash to match the thrusts.

"Yunho, I'm c-close," Mingi whines.

Yunho pulls off just to say, "No, you're not."

It sounds like Mingi is crying, and Wooyoung honestly can't believe it. He wants to take pity on the poor guy, but his thick cock is filling him up and Yunho's hot, wet mouth is on his dick and there's no way he's about to slow down. Not when the stimulation on his dick and against his prostate is making him see stars.

All while being filmed.

"How does he feel, Wooyoung?" Yunho pulls off to ask.

"So good," Wooyoung answers, his movements not slowing down. "His cock is so big inside me." He glances down at the camera, biting his lip as he does so.

"Wanna feel him come inside you, too?" Yunho asks, hand starting slow strokes on his leaking cock.

Wooyoung nods, hips rocking back and forth as he thrusts into Yunho's hand. "F-fuck, Woo—ah!" Mingi cries as Yunho yanks on his leash. "Ah, g-gonna—"

Wooyoung notices that Yunho doesn't let up this time, having a constant pull on Mingi's leash as he chokes against it. Wooyoung rides him through it, his choked moans as he feels Mingi's cock throb inside him, unloading into the condom. It pulses against his walls as Yunho speeds his hand up on his cock, covered in lube and precome.

"Sh-shit, oh my god," Wooyoung moans, hips thrusting forward, causing Mingi to writhe beneath him.

"Wooyoung, t-too much," Mingi whines, his thighs convulsing.

Wooyoung doesn't mean to ignore Mingi's pleas, but he's so fucking close and Mingi's cock is still so big inside him, rubbing up against his prostate with each motion. "Yunho, just like that. Oh my fucking god, I'm gonna come, pl-ease, don't stop."

He throws his head back as he spills all over Yunho's hand and Mingi's abs, his hips still rolling through his orgasm. Mingi is gasping for breath, his body near seizing as he silently begs for Wooyoung to get off of him, the overstimulation driving him insane. When Wooyoung finally pulls off, he swears he hears Mingi sob.

Yunho, however, doesn't give either of them any time to rest, as he pulls the condom off of Mingi with one swift motion, tossing it somewhere across the room. "You two, come here," he orders, grabbing both of them by their leashes and leading them off the bed. Mingi cries out (Wooyoung guesses he has a choking kink or something based on his constant reactions to the leash tugging) but instinctively opens his mouth. Yunho snatches the phone from his grasp.

He guides his dick into Mingi's willing mouth, shallowly thrusting in and out of it. He sends Wooyoung a look before pulling out, and Wooyoung obliges, opening his mouth and letting Yunho's hard length into it. While Yunho thrusts into Wooyoung's mouth, Mingi tongues at the base of his cock.

"My two beautiful subs, so good for me," Yunho moans, hand coming down to caress Wooyoung's cheek.

Wooyoung pulls off and puts a hand on the back of Mingi's neck, holding it as the two circle their tongues around the tip of Yunho's wet cock. Yunho lets out a guttural moan, the sight of his fellow dancers' mouths so eager for his cock bringing him even further to climax. He thrusts into the space between their lips as their tongues run along every inch of his cock. "Fuck, you two are so fucking good. Such good sluts."

"Want you to come in our mouths," Mingi says, taking Yunho's cock in his mouth again.

Wooyoung nods, tongue flicking over his balls and the base of his length as Mingi bobs his head up and down. "Gonna come in those pretty mouths of yours," Yunho groans, his hand coming down to stroke himself against their lips.

When Wooyoung feels the first splash of his come, he opens his mouth wide, tongue hanging out pliantly. With his and Mingi's cheeks squished together, Yunho aims for both of their open mouths, his come landing on both of their tongues and even coating their lips. He rubs the tip against their tongues as Wooyoung flicks his upwards, licking the small bit of come from the head. "F-fuck," he says, shuddering as their two tongues clean the rest of his dick.

Wooyoung cups Mingi's cheek, their tongues swirling fervently around each other, swallowing what's left of Yunho's orgasm. "Shit," Yunho wheezes from the sidelines.

"Get all that?" Wooyoung asks as soon as he pulls away from Mingi's plump, swollen lips.

"Yeah, think so," Yunho says, tapping the screen before letting out a hardy laugh. "Oh my god, Wooyoung. You might've outdone yourself here."

"You think?"

"I think San might just lose it," Yunho says. "Like, he didn't include you in his little random client hookup, but you didn't include him in this little... sexcapade."

"Sexcapade?" Mingi questions, his voice hoarse.

"He'll be pissed. And the fact you recorded it with the intention of sending it to him? He'll be fucking furious," Yunho says with confidence.

Wooyoung grins. He believes Yunho with his entire being. Exhausted, throat sore and muscles weak, he manages to haul himself back onto the bed. "Send it to him," he tells Yunho.

"You don't wanna watch it back first?"

"No. I trust you. Just send it."

He does.

***

"That was fun," San says as he throws his jacket around himself.

"Yeah, thanks. You live up to your name, don't you, Lucifer?" Hanjae says, sending him a wink.

San winks back and presses a finger to his lips. "Well, I gotta go. See you back at the club, maybe?"

"Yeah, see you."

As soon as San steps out of the apartment, he calls Wooyoung, not even bothering to check the message he left him. Wooyoung picks up on the third ring.

"San?"

"Yeah, hey. It's me. I'm on my way—"

"Oh, f-oh, okay," Wooyoung says.

"You okay?" San asks, a frown already beginning to sprout.

"Yeah, totally fine," Wooyoung answers, but he's panting.

"Wooyoung," San says in a warning voice. "Are you mad at me? What's going on?"

And Wooyoung _giggles. _"Check your messages."

And he hangs up.

When San gets into the backseat of his cab, he opens the message, which is a _video _of all things, and he just _knows. _Plugging in his earbuds, he presses play, and he can already feel his heart pounding.

There Wooyoung is, being fingered open by Yunho while sucking Mingi's dick.

_Oh, fuck no, _San thinks.

He watches the video in angered silence. Mingi's breathy moans are enough to distract him from Wooyoung riding him, until he blows his load all over Yunho's hand, which inherently send signals straight to his own dick despite having orgasmed a good half hour before. Seeing Wooyoung's mouth wide open for a dick that isn't his makes his skin itch, and next to _Mingi, _another sub bitch who can't even handle being choked a little by a leash.

When he sees them kissing, he wants to punch the poor taxi driver in the face in a sexually frustrated outrage, but he settles for balling his hands in fists instead.

As soon as the cab arrives at his place, he tosses a random amount of notes (that's definitely enough to pay for the ride) at the driver and flies out of the car, stomping into his apartment building and he can't even _believe _the audacity they all had because they didn't even lock the fucking door.

When he bursts through the door, they're all wrapped up in each other, still naked, laughing at some video that Wooyoung is playing on his phone. They all look up at him simultaneously, but Wooyoung sends him a sweet, devilish smile that he's never seen before. It's cunning, it's threatening, but it's oh so sweet and innocent.

"Welcome home, _dear._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WOO WOO FOR WOO WOO'S LITTLE BOO BOO I'M SCREAMING AT MYSELFFFFF


	3. the way you wanna talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "touch me  
tease me  
feel me up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakf;dsafjksa;jfkdsja i'm so low on inspiration but hey, gotta do whatcha gotta do
> 
> the links to the outfits that i put in are more like, the style of what the outfit is, but doesn't necessarily match the colors. so basically if you look at the reference pictures but read my descriptions of the colors, that's what the outfit looks like in the fic. sometimes, though, the outfits are pretty spot on. just gotta read the descriptions (which suck but i try lmao)
> 
> alsoooo other idols' names may appear.. heh
> 
> ALSO this chapter contains angst that isn't really even angst lol it's just san being an argumentative brat
> 
> and finally, please wrap it before you tap it folks!
> 
> title from 'love talk' by wayv

Sometimes, Jongho seriously asks himself why he doesn't quit this job. There are plenty of other bars he could work at that aren't inhabited by seven strippers who all make him want to rip every single strand of hair out of his head. His skills are top tier, he's got plenty of experience, _and _he's already well-known in the area. He's almost guaranteed a bartending job anywhere else than Club Treasure, yet the strip club home to the Unholy Trinity, the Flat Classy Asses, and Pan and Tinker Bell is where he feels like he belongs.

(He also doesn't understand why they decided to name themselves those things, especially Seonghwa and Yeosang. Yeah, they're classy, but why would one want to pride themselves on having a flat ass? Whatever makes them happy, sure. But personally, he thinks San should be a part of that group too. He doesn't understand why everyone makes fun of Seonghwa and Yeosang for having flat asses; San's is about as flat as a fucking pancake too).

He's been involved in too many of their shenanigans against his will, some being so mentally scarring that he actually very seriously considered staging an entire intervention, but decided against it, as getting seven strippers to all sit down in a room together and talk about pressing issues is completely useless. Instead, he's learned to suck most of these things up.

However, there's a particular night where he notices something... off. It's a Friday night, when _all _of them are scheduled to work (also known as Jongho's living hell), and he can already tell just by walking in the door that something isn't right.

It's normal seeing at least two of them up on center stage doing "warm-ups" with each other (God save Jongho), but it's rare to see certain pairings. And seeing Hongjoong up there with Yeosang, sensually grinding their crotches against each other is definitely not normal.

"Can you two fuck somewhere that isn't in front of an innocent bartender?" Jongho shouts over the relatively quiet music.

"Oh, honey, we already did," Hongjoong calls back, making Jongho fake-gag. He can't tell if the cherry-haired man is joking or not, but knowing them, he probably isn't.

He does, however, see a blush creep up on Yeosang's face. Normally, Yeosang doesn't like to dance with anybody else unless there's a demand for it. But seeing _this _first thing, it's strange, but not exactly surprising.

What _is _surprising comes much later in the night, when the patrons start filing in, and all of the dancers disperse out across the club, hustling customers and making idle conversation. Jongho starts making drinks, which is _normal, _but he notices something off about the way San is walking.

He doesn't walk with as much confidence as Jongho is used to seeing from him. His facial expression is caught somewhere between determined or pained; Jongho can't really tell. He's wearing an extremely tight pair of semi see-through leather [pants](https://www.upscalestripper.com/black-angular-mesh-insets-wet-look-leggings.html), which just _cannot_ be comfortable, and he's walking like he has a stick up his ass. The eight-inch [heels](https://www.upscalestripper.com/catalog/product/view/id/149988/category/260/) don't make it any easier.

Then there's Hongjoong and Yeosang, who seem a lot closer now than they used to be. Granted, Jongho doesn't pay attention to the stripper dynamics at Club Treasure, but he's never seen them wear _matching _outfits before. Well, maybe not matching, but quite similar in both style and color; Hongjoong is in a pastel pink [set](https://www.lingeriediva.com/collections/bras/products/passionate-pink-mesh-bra-set?variant=7567690137630), clad with pastel blue bows and matching pastel blue polka dots for accents. His hair is tied up in two ponytails, looking like two tiny sprouts emerging from his head, clipped by two more matching pastel blue bows. Yeosang, whose look is a little more... 'classy,' is in a similar lace [set](https://www.lingeriediva.com/collections/bras/products/drape-off-shoulder-bra-set?variant=8706935586926), with nearly the same shade of pink, though the polka dots are a bright cherry red instead of pastel blue. Their heels coordinate with the accentual colors, Hongjoong's being soft baby [blue](https://www.upscalestripper.com/catalog/product/view/id/142207/category/260/) and Yeosang's being a vibrant [red](https://www.upscalestripper.com/catalog/product/view/id/150491/category/260/).

Yeosang wears light colors on very, _very _rare occasions. Something isn't right in the air tonight.

They are, however, usually very dressed up for the busiest nights. Seonghwa has his beloved gypsy [top](https://www.yandy.com/Mesh-Gypsy-Top.php) on paired with holographic booty shorts, and heart-shaped _pasties _as well, which he doesn't go for often. Jongho has to admit though, his [boots](https://www.upscalestripper.com/pleaser-6-pewter-chrome-fringe-stripper-ankle-boots-116860.html) are pretty cool-looking. He quite likes the rhinestone fringes.

Mingi's [outfit](https://www.upscalestripper.com/catalog/product/view/id/147486/category/11/) itself is relatively simple; he's shirtless, wearing a pair of shimmery high-waisted booty shorts and strapped stockings, but the catch is the [collar](https://www.yandy.com/Collar-and-Heart-Pasties-Chain-Set.php) attached to two heart-shaped nipple tassels by a chain, and _holy shit _Jongho feels like he's seen it all (though that's definitely far from the truth). Well, at least his [shoes](https://www.yandy.com/4-1-2-inch-patent-rhinestone-sandal) are pretty standard.

Then there's Yunho and Wooyoung, who have this whole costume spiel going on with Yunho being some sort of sexy [nurse](https://julbie.com/sexy-lingerie/3pc-late-night-nurse/) and Wooyoung being a fucking playboy [bunny](https://www.upscalestripper.com/daisy-top-drawer-playful-bunny-corset-costume.html) (with cuffs and a tail, Jesus Christ) but it's honestly nothing Jongho hasn't seen before. He's well aware that all of them tend to go all-out on the weekends; this is nothing new.

But Jongho just cannot help but notice the way San is walking. It's so strange, seeing San walking without his usual confident stride; instead, he seems almost on edge, like there actually _is _something stuck in his ass, and that's when Jongho is hit with the realization that that may not be far from the truth. He can feel his face heating up at the thought of it, from rage more than anything. Surely Hongjoong has to know this by now, though he's probably too busy sucking Yeosang's face to care.

If Hongjoong won't talk to San about this, Jongho will suck it up and do it himself.

His opportunity comes when San appears for his first drink of the night, sliding onto the stool with a slight twist of the face. Jongho narrows his eyes at him as he prepares a glass of ice, already eyeing San cautiously. San isn't even looking at him or initiating conversation, which _definitely _isn't right.

"Something on your mind?" Jongho asks carefully, pouring San's beloved watermelon vodka over the ice to begin a cocktail.

"Guess you could say that," San mutters, barely audible over the music. Jongho can see him bite the inside of his lip.

They sit there in silence as Jongho stirs his drink, sliding it in San's direction. There are other patrons Jongho has to attend to, but his eyes occasionally flit upwards to check on the stripper, seeing that his eyebrows are locked in what seems to be concentration.

Or something else.

Jongho prepares all the drink orders as quickly as he can without fucking up (though he doesn't fuck up, he's Choi Jongho, best bartender in the area for Christ's sake), watching as San sips his drink slowly instead of downing it (which is extremely abnormal; San doesn't take his fucking time). When he's finished, he walks back over to San, who's only finished half of his drink.

"Dude, what's wrong with you tonight? You look like you're in pain or something," Jongho says, though he has a gut feeling he knows what's really going on.

San presses his lips into a thin line. "Don't know what you're talking about. I'm just dandy."

Jongho happens to look up then at Wooyoung passing by, all stiletto [boots](https://www.sexyshoes.com/products/709-fantasy-blk?variant=31306678534201) and bunny ears, who smirks devilishly as his eyes land on San for a split second. Jongho raises an eyebrow at him, though he doesn't notice. "Did something happen with you and Wooyoung again? He was all upset the other night 'cause—"

"Yeah, I know," San interrupts through gritted teeth. "Don't have to remind me."

"Jesus, what crawled up your ass and died?" Jongho retorts, scoffing.

"Fuck off, Jongho," San bites back, grabbing his glass and gulping down the rest of his drink.

Jongho rolls his eyes, bracing himself for the truth as he blurts, "What, you got a toy up your ass tonight?"

San lowers the glass from his lips slowly, glittering eyes widening at Jongho's sudden question. "You... how did you—"

"I'm not stupid or blind. You're walking like you have a stick up your ass and you just look extremely uncomfortable," Jongho states like it's nothing. "It's not like you at all. Don't think I don't notice these things just because I'm not into dudes."

San chuckles, smiling for the first time tonight. "Or anybody, for that matter, dearest Jongho." Jongho rolls his eyes again. Typical San is back. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Was it Wooyoung?" Jongho inquires.

San nods. "Yup. Said it's what I deserve after the shit I pulled."

"I'm surprised you agreed to that, considering you came on stage a few nights ago—"

"It's Friday. Maybe I'll get even _more _money if I do tonight," San says.

Jongho can't argue with that. Drunk, horny customers dig that shit, and both of them know it. "Wooyoung has the remote. For all I know he could turn it on while I'm on center stage and—"

"Please stop," Jongho cuts him off with a hand to the face, already beginning to turn away. "If you get into trouble with Hongjoong, don't come crying to me."

"Believe me, Jongho dear, you are the _last _person I would go crying to," San says, amused as he stands up again. "Besides, I feel like Joongie would be a bit into this. He can be a bit of an exhibitionist sometimes."

"I thought I told you to stop," Jongho says.

"And I thought you knew that I _never _do," San laughs, sending Jongho a final wink before sauntering off, the pride returning to his step.

Jongho shakes his head as he turns back to the next customer, plastering a smile on his face like nothing happened.

***

"Just wait until I get you alone," Hongjoong whispers against Yeosang's ear.

They're on their 'break' backstage with Hongjoong straddling Yeosang's spread legs on the black leather couch, grinding their crotches together. Yeosang smirks in amusement, his hands splaying out over Hongjoong's ass, gripping it before slapping his left cheek, the one with the adorable little cherry tattoo on it. Hongjoong giggles, catching Yeosang's lips in a kiss before whispering against his lips, "You can go _much _harder than that when we get out of here."

There's a rattling of beads and an exasperated sigh as Hongjoong trails kisses down Yeosang's neck. "Joong, I thought you were the one who was all against this shit when we're working," Seonghwa chides from the entrance to the backstage area.

"Oh, let me have a little fun tonight," Hongjoong says, not even looking at the eldest stripper, only continuing to nuzzle into the crook of Yeosang's neck.

Seonghwa scoffs, placing one of his hands on his hip and cocking it out. "San's got a toy up his ass."

That grabs Hongjoong's attention, and he sits up so abruptly that even Yeosang is taken by surprise. "I'm sorry, he _what_?"

"He. Has. A toy. Up his ass," Seonghwa enunciates with an impish grin. "A remote-controlled vibrator to be exact. Wooyoung's got the remote."

Yeosang can't help but chuckle a bit as Hongjoong stands up, his skin already beginning to heat up. "I thought those two made up already! Now what, Wooyoung's gonna turn that shit on while San's on center stage?"

Seonghwa shrugs. "Don't ask me. I had nothing to do with it, and I don't know what Wooyoung is planning."

"Well _obviously _he's going to turn it on while San's on center stage." Hongjoong groans, tilting his head back in frustration. "If San makes a mess on stage again tonight, I swear I'm gonna..." Hongjoong pauses, cringing inwardly, "...well, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna do something!"

"Oh, Joongie," Yeosang coos, his velvety voice settling into Hongjoong's bones, already beginning to soothe his rage. "Let San and Wooyoung have their fun, and we can have ours, okay? It's only fair."

Hongjoong pouts and crosses his arms as Seonghwa simply walks by him, sitting himself down at the vanity to touch up his makeup. "If you two are gonna fuck later, please do feel free to invite me. Only if you're up for it, though," Seonghwa says casually, retrieving the powder foundation from the vanity drawer. "I feel like this week got us all riled up, y'know? We could all use some release."

Yeosang laughs lowly. Hongjoong is well aware that Yeosang and Seonghwa have fooled around, but Hongjoong has _also _fooled around with Seonghwa, just never with any others. At Seonghwa's proposal, he can feel his dick give a slight twitch of interest beneath his panties. "We'll see," Hongjoong concludes.

"Lovely." Seonghwa says nothing further and begins brushing the powder onto his nose like it's any other day.

Hongjoong sighs with some form of admiration before shaking his head in slight disbelief. He sends one more helpless glance to Yeosang before stepping out of the backstage area to return to his work.

***

Yunho and Mingi are both equally drunk and slumped over on Jongho's bar at only eleven, watching as Seonghwa wraps up his performance on center stage.

"His fucking legs, man," Mingi sighs dreamily, resting his head on Yunho's shoulder and giggling. "If I were a true top I'd bend him over every surface in our apartment and fuck the shit out of him."

"Has anyone managed to top Seonghwa?" Yunho wonders aloud.

Mingi shrugs, hiccuping. "The only people I know he's been with are Hongjoong, Yeosang, and San, and we all know how that thing with San ended up."

Yunho's face scrunches with the memory of San coming home to them wrapped up in each other. He'd never seen San so furious, face beet-red and appearing as if he would quite literally explode at any moment in time. Yunho and Mingi played along with Wooyoung's sly charade, scolding San for "leaving precious Wooyoungie all alone and horny," and somehow, San gave in quite easily. It just proved how much of a sucker San is for Wooyoung, and Yunho honestly thinks it's kind of cute.

"I wonder what Seonghwa is like when he bottoms... or _if _he's ever bottomed," Mingi adds on.

"Seonghwa's such a mystery," Yunho comments.

"Alright all my ladies and gents and non-binary folks! We've got Lucifer up in ten! Give a good round of applause for Mars!"

The crowd roars with cheers as Seonghwa blows a kiss to the rowdy audience. They continue to throw notes on the stage even as he walks away, and Seonghwa leaves them with a tiny wave through the black velvet curtain.

"Do you think _I _could ever top Seonghwa?" Yunho asks.

Mingi bursts out laughing, not because he doesn't think Yunho can top Seonghwa, but because his brain takes way too long to actually process that Yunho is being serious. "Look, I've never seen his dick, but your dick's pretty big. I feel like he could have a secret size kink, you know? If we're going by size, you could top everybody here no doubt."

Yunho smiles to himself, pleased with Mingi's thoughtful answer. "Say, have you noticed something off about San tonight?" Mingi asks.

Yunho squints, pursing his lips in thought. His brain is in a bit of a haze at the moment, trying to recollect if he's seen anything peculiar about San. "I don't... think so? Why, what did you see?"

"He's just... not acting like his usual self," Mingi says. "He's walking funny."

Yunho just laughs at that as the puzzle pieces fall into place. "Oh, I know why. Wooyoung probably plugged him."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. They've never done it during work, probably because Hongjoong would have their heads if they did. They always talked about it, though. I guess after what happened, Wooyoung finally decided to put the plan into action."

Mingi raises a perfectly drawn eyebrow. "San agreed to let Wooyoung plug him? That's surprising."

"San is... while it may be hard to get him to submit, it's not impossible. I'm actually quite sure he felt guilty after what he did, and that's why he agreed to let Woo plug him."

"So like... what kind of plug are we talking about here?" Mingi asks.

"He didn't like... _plug _him. There's no way Wooyoung would risk any of it leaking out while he's working. It's probably just sitting up his ass, though knowing them, it's probably a remote-controlled vibrating one, and Wooyoung's in charge of the remote."

Mingi snorts, an amused grin sprouting on his face. "Oh boy, what if San comes on stage again?"

"That's his comeuppance for you," Yunho says, shaking his head and smiling blissfully, imagining San's body jerking suddenly on center stage as Wooyoung turns the vibrations on, his body twisting in pleasure as he tries his best to maintain his composure...

"This is honestly one of Wooyoung's best ideas," he finds himself saying.

"Yeah?" Mingi quips, amused. "You _really _like the idea of San being a sub for you, don't you?"

Yunho hums pleasantly, eyes slipping closed as he tips his head back and exhales deeply. "You think Wooyoung would let me borrow the remote?"

Mingi's lips curl up mischievously. "Oh, I think he'd be more than willing to pass the remote along to _everyone. _You know Woo."

An idea sparks in Yunho's head and he stands up way too hastily. He stumbles slightly as he tries to catch his balance, Mingi providing little to no help by simply holding his hands out. "Be right back," Yunho announces before he walks off, managing to maintain balance, and Jongho suddenly appears by Mingi's head.

"What are you two bastards planning?" he mutters.

"Dearest Jongho, you should know very well by now that you _don't _want to know." Mingi doesn't even turn around to look at him, keeping his eyes locked on Yunho's ass through his nurse costume's skirt.

"Touché," Jongho says before walking away himself.

***

San is stretching backstage when he feels a hand cup his ass, and knowing his fellow strippers, it really could be anybody's. But he's also _very _familiar with a _specific_ hand, and that one just happens to be on his ass right now. "What?" he says.

"So cold," Wooyoung chuckles, slinging his arm around San's shoulders. "Bad news, Sanie."

San frowns. "What?"

"I... lost the remote."

San's eyes widen. "Are you _shitting _me?" he near exclaims, trying not to alarm any of the strippers who may be lurking nearby.

Wooyoung winces and shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no, I am not shitting you."

San tilts his head back and groans, quite loudly, before raising his hands and putting his palms together in prayer. "Dear nonexistent God, please help Wooyoung find the remote so some random stranger doesn't cause my ass to vibrate on stage, amen."

"I swear, I'll find it!" Wooyoung argues back, grabbing San's wrists and separating his hands. He pouts, pressing a quick peck onto San's cheek. "Please don't resort to praying."

San scoffs and laughs, though his tone is filled with frustration. "I'll get you back for this, Jung Wooyoung."

"I'm sure you will, Choi San," Wooyoung says, and San can't detect a single ounce of dishonesty or sarcasm in his voice because both of them know very damn well he _will _get Wooyoung back. "Anyways, good luck on stage!" He scurries off, back into the club where he'll probably resume hustling some more people or head to Jongho for another drink.

San lets out a deep breath, adjusting his leather pants and shifting awkwardly on his two legs, bracing himself for the worst.

"And now, please welcome Lucifer to the front stage!"

San pushes past the velvet curtains with ease, strutting out confidently as the audience's cheers and applause flood his ears. He recognizes a few regulars sitting by the tables nearest the stage, and he smiles at them before wiping down the pole at the center. The song playing is a bit sensual for San's taste, but he figures he'll work with it because he's Lucifer for the devil's sake; he _will _burn the stage down before he's caught being flustered while he's working.

Licking his lips, he grabs onto the pole with one hand, tip-toeing around it slowly before sinking down, spreading his legs and trying to ignore the plug moving around inside him. He suppresses the urge to wince at the discomfort as he falls forward, arching his back as his hands slide across the stage, exposing his ass to whoever is behind him. He can feel the notes being tossed onto him already, and he smiles to himself in satisfaction.

Directly in front of him is a table occupied by very neatly groomed men who can't be much older than him, and he eyes one of them seductively, a familiar feeling of want and _greed _settling into his gut. He crawls forward, making sure his hips sway as he goes, all the way up to the table where he meets them at face level.

"Good evening, lovely gentleman," he says, bringing his legs out from underneath him and sitting down on the stage, ignoring the shift of the plug once again.

"Hello to you too, lovely Lucifer," one of them says, though San already knows which one he has his eye on.

He's sitting closest to the stage, his face very clearly young, so gorgeous that he might as well be an idol. He swears the man still has some baby fat on him, an innocent face that San wants to see in a whole different context. He extends his leg onto the stranger's shoulder, bending it around his neck and pulling him forward. The man gasps as he's met with San's crotch. "What's your name, lovely?"

A haughty laugh sounds from beside him. "Look, Dongju, Lucifer's got a thing for you."

San's expression remains determined as his eyes bore into Dongju's. "Maybe I do. You're very cute."

There's a collective laugh from Dongju's friends, though Dongju's face spells out embarrassment and slight panic. San hums, releasing Dongju from his hold. "It's alright dear. If you don't want me, that's fine. If you do... come find me once I'm finished here." San stands up again, keeping his eyes on Dongju, who watches him with rapt attention. He puckers his lips, sending the innocent man an air blown kiss as he struts back to the pole.

San is in the middle of one of his most demonic routines when he feels the vibrations for the first time.

It takes him by surprise, _it was going so well_, but now there are vibrations being sent from his ass to his crotch and the rest of his body, and he can already begin to feel his brain buzz with arousal. His rage is definitely building as well, but he can't focus much on it when they're a _vibrating plug up his ass _that is interfering with his performance.

_He's going to kill Jung Wooyoung._

As he improvises the last bits of his performance, he keeps his jaw clenched as the vibrations increase in intensity, biting back a moan that threatens to spill from his lips. Maybe it does, but the thumping bass of the music drowns it out. He's never been so grateful for loud ass music in his whole life.

"Alright everyone, give it up for Lucifer!" the DJ exclaims into the mic, eliciting a loud round of applause from the audience. San simply nods in acknowledgement, offering one last wink before walking backstage where he throws himself onto the couch and clenches every muscle in his body to try to get rid of the pleasure.

"Fucking hell," he mutters to himself, wiggling his hips around and trying to get the vibrator in a position where it _isn't _probing deep inside him, sending all the wrong signals to his dick which he needs _not _to be hard right now. As he shifts from cheek to cheek, the plug brushes up against his prostate and he grunts, trying to swallow the moan that wants to come out. "Wooyoung, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

San can hear the clacking of heels from his side. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a familiar sultry voice asks.

"Not now, Seonghwa," San grumbles.

Seonghwa tsks and plops down next to San. "Oh dear, you're so hostile. Perhaps it has to do with the toy stuck in your ass?"

"Shut _up_, Seonghwa."

"You know you could just take it out, right? Though I'm sure you have way too much pride to do so," Seonghwa says matter-of-factly.

San scowls at him, still trying to shift around on the couch to find a comfortable (and not arousing) position. "I can help you out, if you'd like," Seonghwa offers suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" San asks, suspicious.

"To get rid of... that," Seonghwa says, pointing at the obvious erection in San's leather pants. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be walking around with that _plus _the plug."

San only continues to glare at him, but Seonghwa is just smiling at him invitingly, his green contacts luring him in, and he can feel his dick pulse with interest. Seonghwa is offering _him _pleasure. _Seonghwa_, of all people.

San narrows his eyes at him. "What's your game here?"

Seonghwa shrugs. "Don't know what you mean, sweetheart," he says earnestly. "I'm just looking for a good time. It's Friday night, after all." He reaches out, his slender fingers tracing patterns into San's thigh. "Well?"

San sucks in his bottom lip, his debate lasting about two seconds before he says, "Lead the way."

Seonghwa grabs hold of San's hand then, bringing him to his feet and behind the black shimmery curtains of his closet. He backs San up against one of the walls, flipping on the dim lights before sinking to his knees and tugging down San's pants, allowing his erection to spring free. "Sheesh, somebody's eager," San says teasingly.

"We are pressed for time, after all," Seonghwa points out, grabbing San's hard length and tugging it experimentally. San hisses at the touch, the vibrations having made him sensitive. "Besides, I'm sure I can make you come in the next five minutes."

"Bet," San says confidently, "now suck my dick."

Seonghwa chuckles, breath hot against San's member. "So pushy." He presses his tongue flat against San's cock, licking all the way from base to tip, flicking his tongue up at the end. "You must have _really _been riled up out there," he comments, swirling his tongue around the tip and pressing a kiss to it.

"J-Just shut up," San stammers, bucking his hips up and pushing his cock into Seonghwa's mouth. To his surprise, Seonghwa accepts it graciously, already beginning to bob his head, coating it with his saliva. Feeling Seonghwa's mouth around him is an experience he never thought he'd go through, and while Seonghwa always exuded such confidence, San certainly never expected him to be _this _good.

He's so used to Wooyoung's messy head, spit everywhere, deepthroating, the lot, but Seonghwa is taking his precious fucking time despite him saying "I'm sure I can make you come in the next five minutes," and it's driving San insane. He throws his head back against the wall, settling for keeping his hands behind his back as he's sure Seonghwa would murder him for tussling his hair. Seonghwa's tongue maneuvers around his dick expertly, _somehow_, even though his entire mouth is stuffed with cock. San doesn't understand how that's even _possible._

And of all things, he doesn't expect Seonghwa's hands to reach behind him, cupping his ass and pushing it forward, propelling San's cock further into his mouth. He opens his mouth wider to accommodate the stretch, his throat loosening around San's length as his fingers slip in between San's ass cheeks and _oh_, this is what he's doing.

It takes several seconds for San to even register what Seonghwa is doing before the older grabs the vibrating plug's base, pulling it out slightly, and thrusting it back in.

"Jesus, fuck!" San exclaims, his hips accidentally thrusting forward reflexively, causing Seonghwa to choke. The older pulls off to cough but doesn't let go of San's plug. It doesn't take him long to gather his bearings, however, as he flattens his tongue against San's wet cock again and sucks him back into his mouth.

Seonghwa pushes the plug into San even further and holds it there, vibrating directly against his prostate, but this time, it's not some temporary brush. It's driving into his sweet spot, threatening to milk his cock for all he has, and San is left a babbling mess of moans as Seonghwa's skillful mouth and tongue speed up on his cock. He's thrusting into Seonghwa's mouth again, but the older seems much more prepared this time, taking all of what San has to give him.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Seonghwa, gonna come," San moans, a familiar heat filling his belly as Seonghwa's tongue curls around his length again. He sucks _hard, _allowing his tongue to glide sweetly around his entire cock until San is coming in his mouth with a stifled cry. Seonghwa sucks him through his entire orgasm, slurping whatever is on San's cock as he pulls off. He licks his lips, collecting a bit of come that leaked out and swallows contently.

San is heaving, glaring down at Seonghwa in disbelief. Finally offering him mercy, Seonghwa releases his hold on the plug and stands up. "Feel better?" he asks.

And it just so happens that _then_, the vibrations stop.

"Y-Yeah," San chokes out, head still in the post-orgasm clouds. "It stopped."

Seonghwa smirks and arches an eyebrow. "Did it now?" San shakes his head in confirmation. "Interesting."

San frowns as Seonghwa turns on his heels. "Hey!" he calls after him, but Seonghwa is already pushing past the velvet curtains, past the beaded curtains, and back out into the club, not turning around once to answer San's calls.

San hurriedly pulls his pants back up, ignoring the sticky feeling of Seonghwa's spit still covering his dick as he heads straight for the bathroom to clean himself. At least his dick is soft, and there's _some _relief, but something tells him that Seonghwa knows much more than he's putting on.

And now, he's going to kill Jung Wooyoung _and _Park Seonghwa.

***

Mingi is having _way _too much fun with this.

He's sure Hongjoong would kill him if he found out, but there's something exhilarating about having San at his mercy without the shorter man even knowing. He watches from the curtains to his own closet as Seonghwa steps out of his, leaving San back inside, probably rushing to dress himself again. Surely enough, San comes stumbling out a few moments later, appearance debauched and face red and coated with sweat.

Mingi has to try his hardest not to laugh. He waits until San leaves the backstage area before finally emerging from his closet, the remote tucked away in the middle of his shorts.

And now, to pass it along.

He finds Yunho occupied at a table and waits on the sidelines, watching as San comes out of the bathroom and pats his body down. Flipping his hair, the stripper begins stalking around the club, eyes attentive as he scopes the place out for any interested customers.

"So," a deep voice says, "that was fun."

Mingi chuckles. "As per requested," he jokes, sticking his hand down his shorts and pulling out the small remote. He cups it in his hand, obstructing it from view as he deals it to Seonghwa. "When's another good time to turn it back on?"

"I saw him all over a customer when he was on center stage. I'm sure he'll be in a private dance shortly," Seonghwa informs him.

Just then, a shorter fellow from a nearby table approaches the duo, a glass of what looks to be whiskey in his hand. He looks up at Mingi, grinning as he greets the two of them. "Hello, gentlemen." His breath reeks of cigarette smoke.

"Well, hello to you too, big boy," Seonghwa replies sensuously, putting on what Mingi calls his 'classy stripper face.' Mingi almost snickers at the nickname, as the man is shorter than both of them, especially with their heels on. "What can we do for you?"

"You two are gorgeous," the man says, "and I was wondering if I could get a dance from the both of you at the same time."

The dancers exchanged amused glances; this request happens fairly often, but it's never been the two of them. As Seonghwa hustles the man further, Mingi peeks over both of their shoulders to watch San, who has unsurprisingly made his way back to the man Seonghwa had been referring to. The two seem to be making pleasant conversation with San seated in his lap. Perfect timing. Mingi glances down at Seonghwa's hand, fingers loosely curled around the tiny remote but still enough to keep it obstructed from view.

Seonghwa and Mingi make their way to the back lounge before San, but Mingi keeps his eye on the entrance, hoping that their suitor is distracted enough by Seonghwa's antics to not notice his attention to the other stripper. Seonghwa tells the man the same thing he tells all of his customers, that they'll discuss payment later, but Mingi sure hopes this man's wallet is as big as his ego because choosing both him _and _Seonghwa is ambitious.

Picking Seonghwa _alone _is ambitious.

"How would you like to do this, darling?" Seonghwa asks, already climbing atop the man's lap. "One after the other? Both at the same time? Or would you like a little show from us?"

The man spreads his arms out on the back of the leather couch, a sleazy grin spreading across his face. "Surprise me."

Seonghwa turns to look at Mingi, who returns a very unconvinced look, but Seonghwa simply hooks a finger underneath his booty shorts, tugging him down by the crotch and crashing their lips together. He lets out a quiet "mmph!" at the suddenness. Seonghwa's now turned away from the man, still sat directly over the man's crotch as he grinds down, snaking a hand around Mingi's neck and pulling him closer. His tongue slides into Mingi's mouth, which is _definitely _something Mingi has never experienced before, and he _swears _he can still taste some of San on Seonghwa's tongue.

Seonghwa pulls away after a few seconds, leaning into Mingi's ear and whispering, "Distract our new friend here and I'll keep an eye out for Sanie, okay?" Mingi smirks as Seonghwa stands up, promptly sliding onto the man's lap. He has no idea how this is going to go, but the best he can do is try. He's sure Seonghwa will figure out how to go about this.

The man's eyes follow Seonghwa as the older dancer moves, causing Mingi to pout. He grabs the man by both sides of his jaw, pulling his gaze back to him. "Eyes on me now, babe."

The man looks a bit flustered at Mingi's unexpected order. "O-Oh. Alright, darling."

Mingi smiles, leaning into the man's neck, and silently prays that Seonghwa knows what the hell he's doing.

***

Yunho blinks lazily, the club beginning to blur together into one giant mesh of colors and noise. He swears he isn't _that_ drunk; he's only had about... five drinks? He can't exactly remember, but he's _not _that drunk. Maybe he's just a little extra tired tonight. He's just finished a solo table dance, and he'd killed it, of course, because he's Jeong fucking Yunho, self-proclaimed best dancer at Club Treasure.

"Something wrong, honey?" Yeosang's sugar-sweet voice cuts through the music, snapping Yunho out of his trance.

"Not really," Yunho answers, slurring his words slightly. "Just kind of... out of it, I guess."

Yeosang sighs, sitting down on the stool next to him. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Jongho knows to cut me off after six," Yunho says. "I swear I'm not _that _drunk." Yeosang narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Yunho, darling, you're drunk off your ass."

Yunho giggles, but instantly frowns as soon as he registers what Yeosang just said. "Oh, shit. Maybe I am."

Yeosang just smiles adoringly, shaking his head as he swivels the stool around to face the bar. He waves Jongho over. "Jongho, mind pouring Yunho a glass of water? He's had quite a bit to drink tonight."

Jongho nods silently. "Love, Yunho said you know to cut him off at six drinks. Why, then, is he so drunk?" Yeosang asks seriously with a hint of flirtatiousness.

"Beats me," Jongho says with a shrug. "You know these bastards; they'll get drinks for each other, and it's not my job to monitor who gets drinks for who."

"Yunho," Yeosang says, turning towards his fellow coworker, "were any of the others getting you drinks?"

Yunho scratches his head, nose turning up as he ponders the question. "I don't... think so?" Jongho slides the glass of iced water in Yunho's direction, which he immediately starts sipping away at. He swallows, pulling off the straw with an audible "ahhh," leaning back against the bar and letting out a long sigh.

"Maybe they're _trying _to get you all drunk and horny, since they know you never turn down a drink," Yeosang says. "And that you won't remember shit afterwards."

Yunho just shrugs. "The damage is done. I'm so fucked," he says with a laugh, followed by a hiccup. Yeosang pats his bare shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, by the way, love that color on you. What's with you and Joong tonight? You guys never wear matching outfits... not to mention you don't even wear _colors_."

Yeosang chuckles at that. "It was his idea. Figured I'd try something new, since he's been such a sweetheart to me lately."

"Is that code for, 'he's been fucking me real good lately?'"

"Perhaps. Well, not yet anyway."

"You two haven't fucked yet?" Yunho questions, his glass of water already empty. When did that happen?

"We were planning on getting around to that tonight," Yeosang tells him casually. "Why, you want to join us?"

Yunho raises an eyebrow at him, the straw still in his mouth as he sucks away at the bottom of the glass. "You being serious?"

Yeosang shrugs. "I feel like it's sort of an open invite at this point. Seonghwa told us, 'feel free to invite me,' and we might take him up on that. Are you in?"

"Normally, I would be, but I think I really need to go home after this and sleep," Yunho says, laughing at his own drunken state. The glass has disappeared, but reappears refilled within the next few seconds with a wink from Jongho.

"I think that's a good idea," Yeosang says, nodding approvingly. "You need to take care of yourself, Yunho dear. Maybe try to enjoy sex that _isn't _alcohol-influenced. Why do you think I don't drink during work?"

"Hey, sometimes sex is better when you've got a little alcohol flowing through you," Yunho counters.

"I don't doubt that, but if I'm going to have mind-blowing sex with Hongjoong and Seonghwa later, I'd rather remember it."

Yunho tries his best to imagine it. He's minimally fooled around with Hongjoong in the past, just a casual makeout session or handjob here and there, and he's never even _touched _Seonghwa or Yeosang. Even Yeosang talking to him like this, let alone inviting him to have sex with him, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa, is throwing him off. But having them all at the same time?

Yunho tries his best, and fails to imagine it.

"I can't argue with that," Yunho says in conclusion. "Oh, by the way, not sure if anyone told you, but San—"

"Has a plug in his ass? Yeah, Seonghwa told me."

"And they're passing around the remote," Yunho adds deviously. "Woo gave it to Mingi earlier. Don't know where it is now."

"I saw San go in for a private dance just a few moments ago," Yeosang says. "I don't know if Woo has it again, or if Mingi still has it."

Yunho shrugs. "I don't know either. Haven't talked to Mingi since he got the remote from Woo. He said he was 'planning something special,' though that fucker has yet to tell me."

Yeosang's eyebrows crease as he pauses in thought. "Oh, actually, I saw him and Seonghwa go into the lounge before San. They're probably in on something together."

Yunho's mouth drops open, face riddled with playful betrayal. "Him and _Seonghwa_? Out of all people, you'd think he'd be scheming with anybody else."

"It was probably Mingi's way of fucking with San the most, since, you know, San and Seonghwa haven't exactly been on the best of terms the past few days," Yeosang pitches. "And since Seonghwa seems to love fucking with San, even if it's through Mingi, I'm sure he was all up for it."

Yunho nods, his head finally wrapping around the situation. He sits there blinking as he tries to even out his vision, sipping away at his glass of water with Yeosang settled by his side. As seconds turn into minutes, Yunho watches the lights flash to the beat of the music. His eyelids are heavy; he's _definitely _drunk, he concludes, and he needs a fat nap after this.

"Hey, Yunho," Yeosang says suddenly, "can I kiss you real quick?"

Okay, maybe Yunho is even more drunk than he originally thought. "Did... did I hear that right?"

"Yes, can I kiss you?" Yeosang asks again, already standing up and hovering over Yunho, eyes focused on his lips.

Yunho tilts his head in confusion, lips unconsciously pouting. "I-I guess? What—"

He doesn't even have time to react before Yeosang is pouncing on his lap, smashing his lips to his. Yunho jolts in surprise, catching Yeosang's ass to support the smaller dancer as he straddles him. He cups both of Yeosang's ass cheeks, his humongous hands swallowing both of them whole. They are, quite literally, smoother than a baby's butt. He runs his hands along Yeosang's skinny, hairless thighs, unable to control the small moan that slips out of his mouth and into Yeosang's.

"Jesus, Yeo, what's gotten into you?" he murmurs once he gets the chance.

"Guess I'm just a bit more worked up than usual," Yeosang answers, reconnecting their lips once he gets his last word out.

"Hey!" Yunho hears Jongho shout. "Cut that shit out you dumb sluts!"

Yeosang splutters a laugh into Yunho's mouth before pulling away. "Oh, Jongho, dear. My apologies."

Despite his harsh reprimands, Jongho makes his way over to the pair of strippers. "Yeosang, I thought you and Hongjoong were the responsible ones. You've thoroughly disappointed me tonight," the bartender says, tsking and shaking his head.

"Even the responsible ones deserve to have a little fun, don't you think?" Yeosang asks suggestively.

"Well sure, but have _fun _somewhere else, would you?" Jongho retorts, rolling his eyes and walking off.

Yeosang laughs, letting his forehead fall against Yunho's. "I swear, Yunho darling, I am _not _under the influence of any kind."

"Yeosang, after what you just did, I'm having a hard time believing that," Yunho says half-jokingly.

With his head still coming down from the alcohol, he doesn't even process his own words and how the possibility of that actually being the case is pretty likely.

***

As soon as the music fades and the remaining customers begin flooding out of the club, Jongho hears a commotion coming from the backstage area, and sees a serious lack of strippers in the actual club. Frowning, he finishes wiping down the last bottle, sets it down gently, and takes several much-needed deep breaths before making his way backstage.

He instantly regrets it.

As soon as he walks in, he can _smell _the alcohol and sweat, maybe even something else that he can't really identify. San is being held back by Seonghwa, whose face is twisted in discomfort as San thrashes in his arms, and Mingi is cowering behind Hongjoong's tiny body, a sad sight to see if Jongho's ever known one. Yunho and Yeosang stand awkwardly to the side as Wooyoung sits on one of the sofas, hands clasped together and head hanging down in shame. "What the _fuck _is going on back here?" Jongho booms, and all of the strippers' eyes land on him.

The entire room goes silent. Even San stops writhing in Seonghwa's hold. Jongho's fists are clenched, ready to physically intervene if he _really _has to. "If this has to do with the... _thing _Wooyoung put up San's ass, I swear to _god_ I will not hesitate to break every single fucking bottle over you guys' heads!"

He can see the way their Adam's apples bob in their throats. "I don't know _what _the fuck happened, and I don't _want _to know, but _you_—" Jongho points a hefty finger at San, "—_let _Wooyoung put that thing in you, so you going around trying to throw hands is fucking ridiculous!"

"Oh, sure, and then Wooyoung decided it would be a good idea to give the remote to _that _idiot!" San spits, motioning his head towards Mingi, who's still hiding behind Hongjoong. "He turned it on while I was on center stage _and _while I was doing a private dance!"

"_I'm _the one who turned it on during your private dance!" Seonghwa shouts over San's protest, releasing him but immediately grabbing onto his hair, making everyone (except Jongho) gasp. "Now stop being a whiny fucking bitch! Like Jongho said, _you're _the one who let Wooyoung put that toy up your ass, and you _really _think Wooyoung was gonna keep that remote to himself? Please, San, get a grip. You know Wooyoung better than any of us. Shouldn't you know that he'd want others to have a little fun with you, _especially _after all the shit you pulled?"

Jongho's eyes widen in shock, seeing as how Seonghwa's firm, almost overbearing tone now has San's lip quivering. He didn't know it was possible for San to shut up that quickly. Maybe he should turn to Seonghwa for help from now on. "W-Wasn't just me," San stammers, his voice suddenly much calmer, if not more timid. "You and Woo..."

Seonghwa sighs, releasing San's hair but pushing him onto the sofa as he does so. "You just _have _to go and blame everyone else, Sanie dear. Blaming _me _for making you come on stage when all I did was pull your hair and stick my knee into your crotch beforehand? Then go behind Wooyoung's back, not tell him about your sexual adventures, and have the audacity to be angry at him when he does the same thing? Please, San, do us all a favor and use that mouth for better things than just _complaining_."

The whole room falls silent; even Jongho is at a loss for words. Somehow, that was enough to shut San up, who's now appearing ten times smaller than before, shoulders shrunken inwards and lips still trembling as if he's about to cry.

Jongho is the one to break the silence. "I never thought I'd say this, but... San, Wooyoung, you two just need to fuck and make up," he says, already turning around. "I'm out of here."

He doesn't hear a single voice call after him as he walks out into the crisp breeze, which he's thankful for, and he prays, _prays_, that the strippers get their shit figured out before he actually commits a murder.

***

Yeosang blows out a thick puff of smoke into the air of Hongjoong's apartment, body still sticky with sweat from work as he lays atop the cherry-haired dancer. He's completely ditched his attire, which is now in a pile off to the corner of Hongjoong's bedroom. He's completely naked, as is Hongjoong, their bare bodies practically intertwined in sweat and smoke. Yeosang wordlessly passes the blunt over to Hongjoong, who takes a two second-long hit, followed by a giggle.

"Do you think they could tell we were a bit high earlier?" Hongjoong asks.

"I think Yunho might have. I made out with him for, like, two minutes."

Hongjoong bursts out laughing. "I don't think he smelled it on me, though. He would've said something if he did. Or maybe he was too drunk to notice, I don't know," Yeosang adds.

"They could probably tell because I wasn't acting as a voice of reason for once," Hongjoong says. "I'm surprised Jongho intervened like that. He usually wants nothing to do with us."

"Yeah, but deep down, I think he cares about us and doesn't want us to fight, even if it's just San being a petty bitch," Yeosang says, sighing. "What time did you say Seonghwa was getting here?"

As if on cue, there's a knock on Hongjoong's door. The two burst into a fit of giggles, which lasts even when Hongjoong gets up to answer the door. "Oh, hi, Seonghwa," Hongjoong greets, voice muffled from the other room.

"Sheesh, you and Yeosang got high without me?" Seonghwa laughs. Yeosang peeks out from Hongjoong's bedroom to see Hongjoong handing the blunt over to Seonghwa, who sticks it in his mouth as he kicks off his shoes. His hair is wet, fresh from a shower, and he's in his very casual t-shirt-and-sweatpants getup. Yeosang can very clearly see the outline of Seonghwa's pecs and the broadness of his shoulders, and if _that _doesn't kick his dick into gear a little bit...

"What a lovely greeting," Hongjoong says sarcastically as Seonghwa takes a drag from the blunt. "Well, you're with us now. Get a little high and let's fuck. We've been waiting."

Seonghwa chuckles lowly. "So impatient." He follows Hongjoong back into the bedroom, where Yeosang is sprawled out across the bed, smiling to himself and gazing at his coworkers lovingly. "Hello, dear."

"Oh, so Yeosang gets a greeting but I don't?" Hongjoong jokes.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and takes another puff from the blunt before handing it back off to Yeosang. "Stop being a brat when we haven't even started yet."

"Yes, _sir_," Hongjoong says, voice dripping with sarcasm, though Yeosang has a feeling it won't be that way for long, not with Seonghwa here.

Yeosang laughs fondly at his coworkers, leaning over to the nightstand and snuffing out the blunt on his ashtray as Hongjoong and Seonghwa both climb onto the bed. Hongjoong is quick to help Seonghwa out of his clothes while Yeosang digs through his nightstand’s drawer to pull out a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube. Seonghwa glances over at the small pile of condoms in amusement. “Are we going to use all of those?” he asks with a smirk, pointing at them.

”If it calls for it, yes,” Yeosang answers.

"Mm, I like the sound of that," Seonghwa hums as Hongjoong tugs him down, climbing on top of him. The redhead is already attached to his neck, hands roaming his body impatiently. "My, my, Hongjoong. You're so eager tonight."

"This whole week has been so stressful," Hongjoong says, hand finding Seonghwa's cock. "I'm ready to get fucked so hard I can't remember my own goddamn name."

Yeosang crawls towards the back of the bed, behind Hongjoong, and palms at Cherry's cheeks, thumb grazing over the tattoo before spanking it, much harder than before, as Yeosang had promised. Hongjoong lets out a yelp of surprised, muffled by Seonghwa's skin. Yeosang kneads the skin of his ass before landing another slap on the opposite cheek, eliciting a squeal and a moan from Hongjoong. "Such a nice ass. Wish I had it," Yeosang mumbles to himself.

Hongjoong wiggles it in response, sliding backwards in Yeosang's direction and spreading his legs further apart as an invitation. "Then have at it," he says teasingly.

Yeosang chuckles but ducks down nonetheless, spreading Hongjoong's cheeks with his hands and diving in, tongue running up along his awaiting hole. Hongjoong shivers from the sudden wet sensation, hips involuntarily bucking as his thighs begin to tremble. "Jesus, I really _do _need to get fucked," he comments.

"We'll get to that, sweetheart," Yeosang says before lapping at Hongjoong's hole again.

Hongjoong can't help but grind down further onto Yeosang's face, wordlessly begging for more of his tongue as he works his thumbs over Seonghwa's hardening nipples, hand wrapped around his growing erection. Seonghwa hasn't made a peep yet, which doesn't necessarily surprise Yeosang, but he's hoping that they can get him moaning in the next few minutes.

(Besides, Seonghwa was the one who practically invited himself.)

Yeosang grips Hongjoong's ass cheeks even harder, pulling them further apart to allow him better access into Hongjoong's hole. He pushes his tongue past the pink rim and Hongjoong keens, rocking his hips back and forth as he attempts to fuck himself down on Yeosang's tongue. "God, Yeosang, just like that," he groans, hand coming down to stroke himself.

Noticing this, Yeosang swats Hongjoong's hand away and replaces it with his own, smirking to himself as he feels that Hongjoong's cock is practically dripping already. "You're leaking so much, darling," Yeosang notes.

"I like the sound of that," Seonghwa says, exhaling contently. "Here, switch." He gently pushes Hongjoong off of him and onto the mattress, straddling his chest and sticking his half-hard cock directly in front of Hongjoong's face. "Suck."

Yeosang watches as Hongjoong opens his mouth obediently, suckling the head of Seonghwa's cock into his mouth, hooded eyelids gazing up at the eldest as he shallowly thrusts into his mouth. Yeosang crawls in between Hongjoong's open legs, mouth resuming his previous actions while stroking his leaking cock in time with his tongue. Hongjoong whimpers, body completely helpless as his two coworkers work their magic on him, leading him into a space where maybe he _will _forget his own name.

"So desperate, Joongie," Yeosang hums along Hongjoong's cock, licking up the precome that has somehow smeared everywhere along it. "You're leaking so much, so _wet _for us."

Hongjoong lets out another muffled whine, mouth still occupied by Seonghwa's cock. Yeosang reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube, popping it open and drizzling it over Hongjoong's length and his own fingers. "Seonghwa, dear, do you mind if I go first?"

"Not at all," Seonghwa replies. "I'm quite enjoying his mouth. He's a lot more focused than San."

Yeosang chuckles at that, fingers beginning to prod at Hongjoong's quivering hole. Hongjoong squirms slightly, continuing to whimper around Seonghwa's cock as one of Yeosang's fingers finally slips inside him. "God, Joongie," Seonghwa moans, one of his hands tangled in Hongjoong's cherry-red locks, "you're so fucking precious. So good for us, darling. Want Sangie to fuck you so hard you can't walk? Want to feel him come inside you?"

Hongjoong pulls off of Seonghwa's cock. "God, _yes_, Sangie. Don't... don't even use a condom. Want you and Seonghwa to fill me up. I'm clean, I swear by it."

"What a slut," Seonghwa scoffs playfully, rubbing his cockhead against Hongjoong's swollen lips. "Want both of us to come inside you? Wanna feel your hole dripping with our come?"

"Y-Yes, please," Hongjoong pleads, grinding down as Yeosang inserts a second finger.

"Yeosang," Seonghwa says, "are you clean?"

"'Course," Yeosang answers, his main focus on scissoring Hongjoong open. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Guess there's nothing to worry about, then."

And that's that.

Growing increasingly impatient, Yeosang drives his fingers further into Hongjoong until they press up against his prostate, earning a high-pitched cry from the small stripper. His cock leaps with interest, another bead of precome forming at the slit. Yeosang giggles and sucks the head into his mouth again, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue. There's a pop, presumably from Hongjoong pulling off of Seonghwa again, followed by, "Jesus fucking Christ, Yeosang, fuck me already!"

Grinning proudly, Yeosang releases Hongjoong from his mouth and sits up, fingers still buried in his ass as he squirts lube onto his cock (some gets on the sheets but they're all too high and horny to care). Stroking himself slowly, Yeosang presses the tip of his cock against Hongjoong's stretched rim next to his fingers, pulling the digits out and pushing his cock in simultaneously. It's still a tight fit, as Yeosang didn't stretch Hongjoong as thoroughly as he could have, but this isn't Hongjoong's first time around the block. He's taken much more than this.

Hongjoong lets out a drawled moan as Seonghwa flips himself around, shoving his ass in Hongjoong's face and lowering his mouth onto Hongjoong's cock. Cherry yelps at the sudden switch of positions, but the first thrust Yeosang gives him sends his cock straight into Seonghwa's mouth, silencing all of them apart from their moans.

"Fucking hell," Yeosang groans, his cock now disappearing repeatedly into Hongjoong as his thrusts further propel Seonghwa onto his cock. He's never been in this position before; granted, he's never been part of a threesome before, surprisingly. When Yeosang glances up, he can see Hongjoong's hands spreading Seonghwa open, face hidden beneath the eldest stripper's ass. He chuckles in amusement. "His tongue feel good, Hwa?"

"Mm," Seonghwa moans around Hongjoong, eyes closed blissfully.

The excessive amount of lube Yeosang poured on Hongjoong is making the slide ridiculously easy; his cock glides in and out of Hongjoong effortlessly as Seonghwa's mouth adds to the mess, a mess of saliva and lube and precome and sweat that's soaking through the sheets. It's gonna be a bitch to clean later, Yeosang realizes, though the thought vanishes as soon as it manifests because Hongjoong is just too tight and hot and wet around him, sucking him in, begging to be filled.

Seonghwa squeals suddenly, his moan much more high-pitched than Yeosang is used to hearing. He pulls off of Hongjoong's cock just to moan filthily, his hips moving in a circle on Hongjoong's face. "Fuck, just like that, sweetheart. Right there." His eyes are still closed, teeth biting into his lower lip. Yeosang can see Hongjoong's arm moving underneath him, jerking him off as he eats him out.

The slick sounds of skin slapping skin reverberate throughout the room, the paper-thin walls offering little insulation. Combined with the weed, it makes everything sound so much louder, and all Yeosang can focus on is the sounds of their moans and the wet noises from their mouths. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Yeosang pulls out of Hongjoong, nudging Seonghwa's head to signal him to pull of as well. "On your hands and knees, love," Yeosang instructs Hongjoong, tugging him up by his calves.

Seonghwa clambers off of him, and Hongjoong follows the order without hesitation, quickly rolling over onto his elbows and knees, arching his back instinctively. With one more drizzle of lube, Yeosang wastes no time in pushing back into him and picking up where he left off, gripping the voluptuous skin of Hongjoong's ass and rocking into him, his pace steady and fast, drawing out obscene moans from the man at his mercy.

"Fuck my mouth, Seonghwa," Hongjoong says, holding himself up on his hands and straightening out his back. He opens his mouth, tongue hanging from it as Seonghwa returns to Hongjoong's front, guiding his dick back into his mouth.

Like before, the motions of Yeosang's thrusts send Hongjoong further onto Seonghwa's cock, but Yeosang doesn't hear the man gag once. Yes, he hears Hongjoong's throat struggle as Seonghwa's cock disappears into it, but Hongjoong doesn't pull off, not even once, as Yeosang continues to thrust into him.

"So fucking hot, Joongie. You like being fucked from both ends like this like a little slut?" Yeosang asks, hand coming down to spank the little cherry again. All that comes out is a garbled moan.

"He's so good for us, Yeosang," Seonghwa says. "And we're gonna fill him up real good, aren't we? A lovely present for our good little slut here." He smirks down at Hongjoong and buries both his hands in the red locks, using his head as leverage to push himself even further into Hongjoong's mouth. "Choke on my fucking cock, whore."

That's when Hongjoong does gag, promptly pulling off to gasp for air. A long strand of spit follows, but Hongjoong wastes no time in reattaching his mouth to Seonghwa's spit-covered cock. "God, what a good boy," Seonghwa moans, head thrown back as he lets Hongjoong take control of the pace.

"Gonna come soon, Hwa," Yeosang grunts, his movements becoming more and more erratic with his oncoming orgasm. "Gonna fill him up just like he wants."

"Do it, he's been good for us," Seonghwa concedes, a small smile resting on his face.

When Yeosang comes, he pushes in as far as he can go, his come shooting deep into Hongjoong's ass. Hongjoong moans grow louder with lewdness, low, incoherent "fuck, fuck fuck"'s slipping out of his mouth as Yeosang fills him up with his come. Seonghwa removes himself from Hongjoong's mouth and makes his way over to Yeosang's side, watching as he pulls out slowly, Hongjoong's hole milking him dry.

Seonghwa quickly replaces Yeosang's cock with his own, fucking Yeosang's come back into Hongjoong. Yeosang watches in awe at the mess Hongjoong's hole has become, of lube and come and spit, the noises so wet and slick that it doesn't take long for Seonghwa to come as well. His fingers dig into Hongjoong's ass, leaving imprints on his skin. He lets out a guttural moan, and Yeosang smirks to himself, pleased that they were able to get Seonghwa to make such a beautiful sound.

"F-Fuck," Hongjoong whimpers before his knees give out. At the same time, Seonghwa pulls out, and Hongjoong's body falls limp onto the mattress.

"Joongie, you need to come for us as well, you know," Seonghwa says, helping Hongjoong roll onto his back. Before Hongjoong can protest, both Yeosang and Seonghwa are kneeling at his cock, their tongues intertwining around it. While Yeosang licks around the base, Seonghwa suckles the tip, and it doesn't take long before Hongjoong's back is arching and his long-awaited orgasm is being ripped from him. Seonghwa pulls off to let Hongjoong's come spurt between the two of them, landing on their lips and cheeks, some ending up in their mouths.

"So sweet, Cherry," Seonghwa says, slurping the rest of Hongjoong's come off his cock before pulling Yeosang in for a heated kiss. Their tongues collide sloppily with Hongjoong's come a common factor between them.

Hongjoong is breathing hard, his small body completely spent. "I need... to sleep," he pants.

"You need to get cleaned up," Yeosang says in contrast. Smiling fondly, he helps Hongjoong up by his armpits, assisted by Seonghwa, as the three of them journey to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Three grown ass men in a shower is very cramped, but not impossible, especially when they're so used to each other's skin (and really, really gay) that the closeness really isn't much of an issue.

***

Yunho's eyes are weary, face finally bare and his nurse outfit discarded in the laundry. He takes deep breaths as he sips another glass of water, finally feeling less drunk than before. Setting the glass down on the nightstand, he allows himself to slump over, head slotting in the space between Mingi's head and shoulder. "You alright, babe?" his roommate asks.

"Yeah, just had too much to drink, I think," Yunho laughs.

Mingi sighs and pats his head. "We all had a bit of a crazy night tonight. It's alright."

"I think I'll be fine in the morning. I caught on early enough so I wasn't, like _super _wasted or anything," Yunho says.

"Even so, maybe you should really cut back on the drinks," Mingi says solemnly. "And the rest of us should stop _giving _you drinks. What if we want you to be sober enough to have some fun with us after work? You need to be alert enough to do that."

Yunho nods weakly in agreement. "I know, I know. I swear I'll drink less."

"Good."

The two best friends lay there in silence, the television on some sort of drama but completely muted. Yunho smiles to himself, snuggling further into Mingi's body. "You know, I wonder what San and Wooyoung are doing right about now," he ponders.

Mingi chuckles and lets out a big sigh.

"Knowing them, they're doing what Jongho told them to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop well there it is. i went straight into crack/hard mode after my long period of angsty self-reflection so i cranked this bad boy out in a few days. i know i'm still not the strongest smut writer out there but i try!!
> 
> twt: cosmic_athena


End file.
